


【授权翻译】木叶王子 Prince of Konoha

by bestvest



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, D/s undertones, Fluff, Kyuubi!Naruto - Freeform, M/M, Snippets, Sommons
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestvest/pseuds/bestvest
Summary: 鸣人由三代目作为火影候选人来培养，整个暗部都忠于他，卡卡西尤为如此。





	1. 迷失

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AKAwestruck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAwestruck/gifts).
  * A translation of [Prince of Konoha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631757) by [AKAwestruck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAwestruck/pseuds/AKAwestruck). 



> 翻译已授权

他没有借口，真的。没有什么借口能够开脱他将那个婴儿弃之不顾的行为。

 

他知道木叶的孤儿会有什么样的境遇。

 

尤其是村民厌弃的孤儿。

**——————————————**

 

或许他能借口说是因为妖狐。

 

但事实并非如此，他不在乎妖狐。

 

或许他能借口说是因为那男孩儿长得太像他父亲。

 

但事实并非如此，他本会很乐意看到那个男人留下的任何遗产，更别说他是他的父亲。

 

或许他能借口说自己是个懦夫。

 

但事实并非如此，他确实是个懦夫，但他并不为这件事恐惧。

 

**——————————————**

 

不，他只是感到痛苦。若是将他的心脏从胸口里挖出来，他或许还会好受一点。

 

他抛弃了那个婴儿，因为他已经抛弃了一切。他作为“卡卡西”的一切都被洗刷干净，遗忘，弃之不顾。

 

一如他父亲将他弃之不顾。（他的错。）

 

一如带土将他弃之不顾。（他的错。）

 

一如琳将他弃之不顾。（他的错。）

 

一如水门将他弃之不顾。（他的错。）

 

他以“狗”的代号加入了暗部。没有人能能够伤害“狗”，没有人能将“狗”弃之不顾。

 

“狗”没有心，“狗”不需要记忆，“狗”唯一的任务就是为火影服务。

 

**——————————————**

 

三年之后，狗在火影办公室里闻到了幼童的味道。狗无视了它。

 

**——————————————**

 

狗无视了“鹿”沉重的喘息，对方刚刚到达办公室，身上有油彩的味道。他没有看他。

 

火影抬起目光，他冷静的面孔扭曲了一下。

 

鹿抱怨起来。

 

火影轻声笑了：“他让你吃亏了，不是吗？”

 

“你知道这是谁干的！”

 

“当然。天赋异禀，不是吗？”

 

“我浑身都是橘色的。”

 

火影挥手无视了鹿的担忧，开始给他们下达任务，“然后你最好还是先去换件衣服，嗯？”

 

**——————————————**

 

在过去三年中，幼童的味道逐渐入侵并包裹火影办公室，它现在闻起来强烈而新鲜。

 

这并不太稀奇。狗刻意地无视那股味道，不让自己的脚步有半点迟疑。他、“蝙蝠”和“猎鹰”刚刚从任务中返回，准备报告。

 

火影办公室里有个小男孩，他靠在书架上，被一叠又一叠报告和书本包围。他的蓝眼睛扫过每一个暗部，然后无视他们。

 

有的时候能被人无视是件好事。

 

但当他们身穿全副暗部武装时却不是如此。

 

更别说无视他们的是 _这个_ 男孩。

 

“狗，报告。”三代命令道。

 

猎鹰意有所指地清了清嗓子。

 

狗从余光里看到男孩儿笑了。

 

“我知道，猎鹰，报告。”

 

狗简要地完成了口头报告，没有过滤任何血腥内容。

 

男孩看起来有些消沉，但并不惊惧。

 

“有什么想法吗，鸣人？”

 

在不得不面对男孩的身份时，狗拒绝感到畏缩。

 

“我们需要更好的情报网，如果我们能精准地确认威胁登记，山猫和蝙蝠本可以交换任务，另外三位忍者也会存活下来。”

 

“敌人的忍者。”

 

“敌人不必永远是敌人。”男孩坚定地回复。

 

三代赞许地笑了，“在我解散他们之前，还有什么要跟我们的暗部说的吗？”

 

男孩的视线再次扫过他们。

 

狗强烈地感受到了它的重量。

 

在男孩摇头时，他同时感到宽慰和失望。

 

暗部离开了。

 

**——————————————**

 

在那之后，男孩出席了几乎所有暗部的报告。

 

山猫和兔子似乎把他当成了自己可爱的小弟弟。

 

那些抱怨“妖狐小鬼”的家伙很快就被禁声。

 

现在整栋楼里闻起来都像是男孩的味道。

 

**——————————————**

 

在九尾事件六年后，宇智波被屠杀。

 

狗进行了调查，狗帮助清理了尸体，狗最终接手了其他任务。

 

狗怀疑火影知道这是谁的命令。

 

狗的信任开始崩裂、破碎、倾塌。

 

卡卡西的旧伤已经麻木。

 

但新伤还在流血。

 

**——————————————**

 

卡卡西和兔子、蝙蝠与鹿站在一起，兔子的状况最糟糕，他的制服破损，身上满是血迹。

 

男孩的目光扫过他们。

 

审视兔子，然后无视他。

 

看向蝙蝠和鹿，然后无视他们。

 

注视卡卡西，扫视他，目光停留在他肩膀的弧度和双腿的姿势上。

 

他看向卡卡西的眼睛。

 

他们相互对视。

 

男孩移开了目光，但在会议剩下的时间里，卡卡西都能感觉到他的注意力。

 

他有一点遗憾自己不再被无视了。

 

但只有一点点。

 

**——————————————**

 

卡卡西的肩膀上仍有旧伤，他以此为理由，将所有的杂货拿在另一只手中。

 

杂货并不重，但暴露的弱点让他心存怨怼。

 

“从这里滚出去，怪物！”

 

卡卡西没有停下，他没有猛地转头。

 

他踱步到另一家档口，假装自己想要买更多洋葱。

 

他若无其事地往另一边瞥去。

 

男孩怒视着一位老售货员，那女人正张扬地挥舞手臂，嘴里不断咒骂。

 

男孩不甘示弱地反击，直到她抡起了一把扫帚。他离开的时候高昂着头颅，像一位骄傲的王子。

 

他就是一位王子。

 

四代之子，由三代培养为五代（或六代）的继承人。

 

每一位暗部都知道他是一位王子。

 

然而为什么，当卡卡西经过男孩躲进的巷子看到他时，却觉得自己看到了一个迷路的孩子？

 

**——————————————**

 

他不小心说漏了嘴。

 

那是个意外。

 

真的。

 

山猫和兔子才是把它发扬光大的人。

 

不过现在整个暗部都这么干。

 

叫那男孩“王子”。

 

男孩唇边停留的微妙的坏笑让卡卡西十分愉快。

 

他给予山猫和兔子真诚的微笑就是另一回事了。

 

卡卡西从未如此渴望告诉男孩是谁给了他那个昵称，并得到一个属于自己的笑容。

 

他从未如此渴望任何东西。

 

**——————————————**

 

男孩栖息在他平日的王座上，沉浸于他不应该看到的官方文件中。

 

卡卡西在男孩身上闻到了狼的味道，他浑身都是狼的味道。

 

他身边的“狮子”低吼起来。

 

卡卡西感同身受。感谢犬冢的鼻子。

 

“狮子？”

 

“为什么王——鸣人闻起来像狼？”

 

“我现在有通灵兽了，如果你们能保持低调的话，我会很感激的。”

 

“不是猴子？”狮子问。他们私下有个赌局：猴子、狐狸、蛤蟆。

 

狼不是选项之一。

 

“这是个私人选择。我觉得他们很合适。报告。”

 

卡卡西下意识地服从了命令。

 

当他反应过来时，他或许稍微停顿了一下，重新调整自己的呼吸。

 

他刚刚听取并服从了男孩的命令。

 

**——————————————**

 

一次极为困难的任务几乎以灾难告终。

 

报告中肯定有什么出卖了卡卡西。

 

他被要求从暗部暂时退役，暂时性的。

 

卡卡西的公寓太过空旷。

 

训练场太过空旷。

 

街道太过空旷。

 

慰灵碑太过拥挤。

 

**——————————————**

 

帕克打了个喷嚏，跑回他的主人身边，“在另外一个训练场上有一匹狼的味道，老板。”

 

老大摇了摇头，“至少有三匹。”

 

袜子喘了口气，“男孩们，好好规整你们的鼻子，那是两匹狼和一个男孩。”

 

卡卡西和他的犬群结束了训练。

 

他没有理由前往第十九训练场。

 

完全没有理由。

 

然而他还是隐藏起自己的气味，将查克拉聚集在脚上，消除移动的声音。

 

男孩靠在一只巨大的、沉睡的狼身上，身体摆成冥想的姿势。

 

一只狼崽在成狼脑袋上打盹。

 

“你知道吗，我也是个感知者。”男孩评论道。

 

狼崽抬起脑袋，警觉清醒了一瞬间，又打了个哈欠。

 

卡卡西在内心反复咒骂。

 

他若无其事地踏入开阔的训练场，“哟。”

 

男孩的靠垫睁开了一只眼睛，从头到尾看了卡卡西一眼，又闭上了。

 

两个人类都没有说话。

 

卡卡西拒绝感到尴尬，他蹲了下来，把手伸进口袋里，掏出他随身携带的小黄书。

 

阅读普通人之间的激情有种平复心情的功效。

 

在太阳落山时，男孩解散了他的通灵兽。

 

他朝卡卡西点了点头。

 

他离开了。

**——————————————**

 

卡卡西在商店里买了一副便宜的铃铛。

 

他设计了铃铛测试。

 

队伍失败了。

 

卡卡西并不惊讶。

 

若要评价这个月的生活，他只能说比单纯的吃饭、睡觉要更好，但比跟凯进行憋气比赛要差一点。

**——————————————**

 

男孩又在第十九训练场。

 

卡卡西拒绝承认他每次都会延展自己的感知，只为了以防万一。

 

他结束了训练。

 

男孩被夹在两只成狼中间，两只狼的皮毛都是斑驳的红棕色。有一只狼向卡卡西嘶吼了一声，又咕噜着睡着了。另外一只摇了摇尾巴，接着无视他。

 

男孩好奇地看了他一眼。

 

“哟。”

 

“你好。”

 

卡卡西靠在树上开始读书。

 

男孩点了点头，在日落时离开。

 

**——————————————**

 

卡卡西报告任务，直接向火影复述那场无聊的护送任务，因为这关系到“微妙”的政治局势。

 

三代对卡卡西全新的懒惰态度半是失望、半是困惑。

 

卡卡西想要对火影发脾气，质问他在将他与暗部分离时到底在期待什么。

 

男孩侧着脑袋，冷静地对上卡卡西的目光。

 

卡卡西回瞪他。

 

他的怒火熄灭了。

 

卡卡西向三代鞠了个躬，瞬身离开。

 

**——————————————**

 

卡卡西躺在树枝上读书。

 

男孩正在与一只瘦弱的狼崽进行不眨眼大赛。

 

卡卡西把书举到眼前，挡住太阳。

 

男孩在一只漂亮的白狼身上睡觉。

 

卡卡西在阅读的时候哼歌。

 

男孩坐在一只巨狼的脑袋上，自己的头发间藏着一只狼崽。

 

**——————————————**

 

又一个队伍没有通过铃铛测试。

 

他们输得非常惨。

 

卡卡西在自己的公寓里生闷气。

 

**——————————————**

 

第十九训练场是空的。

 

第十九训练场又是空的。

 

第十九训练场还是空的。

 

**——————————————**

卡卡西去火影办公室要求任务。

 

当他看见藏在书本和报告之间的男孩时，他没有承认自己的内脏不再纠缠彼此。

 

任务很简答。卡卡西不需要亲自口头报告。

 

但卡卡西还是去了。男孩也在。

 

“你可以带你的犬群去死亡森林，”男孩漫不经心地说，眼睛盯着手中的文件，“我的狼群就很喜欢那里。”

 

卡卡西唔了一声便离开了。

 

**——————————————**

 

犬群确实很喜欢死亡森林。

 

特别是当巨狼帮他们把其他肉食动物吓走的时候。

 

所以，卡卡西加入鸣人的训练，仅仅是为了自己的犬群。真的。

 

**——————————————**

 

又一个队伍失败了。

 

卡卡西开始感到恼怒，学院指导员难道不知道他在测试什么吗？

 

这个队伍各方面表现都乏善可陈，但在卡卡西最在意的部分则尤为糟糕。

 

团队合作。

 

他想要回到自己的公寓，把世界关在外面。

 

死亡森林是空的。

 

犬群此起彼伏的嚎叫只不过是个意外。真的。

 

男孩在那之后马上出现也只是个意外而已。

 

**——————————————**

 

经过镜子时，那双死气沉沉的眼睛让卡卡西停了下来。

 

他对自己咆哮，恶狠狠地抓着身上的上忍马甲。

 

记忆里男孩的笑声让他冷静了下来。

 

他用拳头砸向镜子，然后盯着手套上的玻璃渣。


	2. 02.	复得

自上次报告之后，卡卡西听到了一个谣言。

 

一乐拉面非常美味。

 

或许他可以去试试看，趁男孩——

 

男孩已经在那里了。

 

在上学时间。

 

和其他三个男孩一起。

 

奈良、秋道和犬冢的继承人很吵。

 

男孩也是。

 

他在傻笑、大笑、跟别人推推搡搡。

 

天真得像个孩子。

 

卡卡西心里咯噔一声。

 

他的——暗部王子那羞赧诡秘的笑容在哪？

 

为什么男孩甚至没有看他？

 

**——————————————**

 

三代将卡卡西叫到了他的办公室。

 

男孩在那里，庄严地站在桌后。

 

“卡卡西，你将担任七班的指导上忍。”

 

卡卡西压抑了自己的苦涩表情。又来一次？这次还是火影亲自通知？

 

他还是点了点头。

 

“今年的七班成员有宇智波佐助，春野樱和漩涡鸣人。”

 

卡卡西的世界停止了。

 

男孩看着他，面无表情，但眼神专注。

 

火影脸上带着宠溺的笑容，“我相信你会好好教他们的。”

 

“是的，火影大人。”

 

卡卡西离开，男孩没有说话。

 

**——————————————**

 

死亡森林太过空旷。

 

第十九训练场太过空旷。

 

街道太过空旷。

 

卡卡西的公寓太过空旷。

 

慰灵碑太过拥挤。

 

**——————————————**

 

卡卡西在第十八训练场上攻击假人，几乎忘记了时间。

 

他回家换了身衣服。

 

让粉笔擦落到自己的脑袋上。

 

他扫视自己的三个学生，目光没有在男孩身上停留。

 

“我的第一印象是……我讨厌你们。”

 

_向骗子说谎。你打算再次抛弃他吗？是他先离开的……空旷。如此空旷……_

 

“五分钟内在屋顶见我。”

 

对于经常在死亡森林训练的人来说没有什么难度。

 

只是初出茅庐的下忍就需要全力冲刺了。

 

佐助和男孩同时在五分钟十七秒时到达了屋顶，小樱在一分钟之后才出现。

 

卡卡西挥手让三人坐下，“介绍一下自己吧？”

 

“你能给个例子吗，老师？”小樱要求道。

 

卡卡西对他们假笑，他不想将自己介绍给男孩听，男孩已经知道所有需要知道的东西。卡卡西不希望用剩余的东西令他失望。

 

虽然男孩的伪装人格已经令卡卡西失望了。

 

卡卡西依然开口：“旗木卡卡西，喜欢的东西有一些……不喜欢的东西也有……你们还没到能了解我的爱好的年龄……梦想嘛……”

 

小樱皱起眉头，佐助的不耐烦从假装冷漠的面具中漏了出来。

 

男孩的嘴角微微扬起。

 

卡卡西感觉自己的内在在发光。

 

小樱瞥了两个对头一眼，清了清喉咙，“我叫春野樱，我喜欢……”她瞄了一眼佐助，“我不喜欢吵闹的人，我的兴趣是……”她又瞄了一眼佐助，“我的梦想是……”她红了脸。

 

卡卡西想起了过去，他刻意将目光转向恼怒的佐助。

 

“宇智波佐助，我讨厌的东西比喜欢的多，爱好是训练。我没有梦想，但有个野心……我要杀掉一个人，复兴我的家族。”

 

听上去让人担忧。想要某人死亡通常的结局都是变成许愿人的“遗愿”。

 

所有的目光都看向男孩。

 

他得意地笑了起来。

 

“我叫漩涡鸣人！我喜欢爷爷和我的通灵兽和木叶和拉面，讨厌战争和等待拉面的三分钟，我的爱好是帮助爷爷、养植物和训练。我的梦想是成为火影，然后为五大国带来和平！”

 

小樱嗤笑，“谁会让 _你_ 当火影？”

 

_三代。每个暗部。我。_

 

男孩——鸣人向小樱咧开嘴，“我会在二十岁之前就拿到那顶帽子，等着瞧吧！”

 

“别说傻话了，你甚至都没有通灵兽！”

 

卡卡西轻微地移动蹲下的姿势，收回他们的注意力，“明天七点，真正的下忍测试在第七训练场举行。不要吃早餐，你们会吐的。”

 

他瞬身到了附近的屋顶上。

 

佐助立刻就离开了，小樱从自言自语中回过神，追在他身后。

 

鸣人在屋顶上躺下，开始看云。

 

卡卡西瞬身回去。

 

男孩的眼睛睁开，他用手挡住阳光。

 

“哟。”

 

“你好。”

 

这一次，男孩的注意力没有转移，他们彼此对视。

 

卡卡西不知道自己该说什么、做什么。

 

“坐下。”鸣人拍了拍自己身边的位置。

 

卡卡西坐在男孩身边，不再为他的双眼所困。

 

“我是班里成绩最差的，你知道吗？你当然知道，你总是不得不接手七班。抱歉，我尝试过让爷爷放弃。”

 

卡卡西的胸膛发紧，所以男孩不想让他当自己的老师。好的，他可以让他们通过，把他们教给另一个指导上忍。完成职责，卡卡西可以做到。

 

“不过今年我为此感到高兴。”

 

什么？

 

“没有人更适合我和佐助了。小樱或许有些让人困惑，但你完全有能力让看得过去变成卓越超群。”

 

卡卡西打了个冷战，他情不自禁。男孩想要他当他的老师，相信他的能力，虽然他过去是个暗部。因为他过去是个暗部。

 

“我并不是在刻意隐藏自己，你知道吗？”鸣人调整了一下自己的姿势，“只是，我们在学院里哪里需要调整市场政策、或是管理最优的忍者长短期部署策略呢？我跟其他人一样都是新手下忍，所以我并没有打算摆出一副万事通的样子……”他叹了口气，转头将连贴在屋顶地板上，“我有的时候很吵闹，你知道吗？还有些犯蠢。他们会笑，那感觉很好，然后就，唔。”

 

卡卡西没有回答，没有动作。他能感觉到男孩的真诚，能够拥有他的信任让卡卡西头晕目眩。这几乎跟一个真正的笑容一样好。

 

但又不完全一样，不然男孩现在就应该 _笑_ 。

 

“我并不是真的在说谎，但我依然感觉在欺骗他们，你懂吗？因为他们只在我难堪的时候看见我，便觉得这是我的常态。我不想他们这么想，尤其是他们会因此认为我无法胜任火影的位置——因为我知道他们会相信我的，鹿丸会相信我，他已经相信我了——但是不让他们了解真正的我依然感觉不太对。”

 

鸣人直起身子，蜷起双腿，将胸膛靠在膝盖上，抬头看卡卡西。

 

卡卡西也看向他。

 

这个男孩是他未来的火影，他会是个伟大的火影。比他所有的先辈都要伟大。比水门更伟大。

 

男孩移开了视线。

 

“抱歉唠叨了这么久，我只是——”他飞快地站起来，准备消失不见，“我不该再打扰你了。”

 

在决定回应他之前，卡卡西就抓住了男孩的袖子。

 

男孩回头看他，显然被吓了一跳。

 

“你‘只是’什么？”

 

男孩不再看他，卡卡西感到失去那双眼睛的重量。

 

“我——”男孩重新看向卡卡西的脸，又垂下脑袋，他飞快地说：“我不会告诉别人我们在训练场见过，最好让人们以为你只是我的指导上忍。如果你同意的话，我的狼群愿意假装不认识你的犬群。”

 

“你不想让别人知道你是怎么认识我的？”

 

如果他的声音稍微有些窒息。唔，卡卡西对此没有借口。

 

他松开了男孩的袖子。

 

鸣人靠近了一步，“不！不，我的意思是，这会给你带来麻烦，不是吗？我不想造成任何麻烦，你已经要适应我诡异的时间表还有我和佐助的矛盾还有妖狐查克拉和我的通灵兽……我知道我不好对付，若是关于怎么认识我的谣言四起，只会给你带来更多困扰。”

 

卡卡西再次抬手，他动作缓慢，思考自己该如何继续。他迟疑不定，反复苛责自己，想起那破碎的镜子。

 

他触碰男孩橘色外套的边缘，抓住手中的布料。

 

他将大腿收到身后，单膝跪地。

 

“让他们知道我如何认识我未来的火影。”

 

男孩怔怔地站在原地。

 

卡卡西垂下视线，他无法面对男孩的表情。沉默让他恐惧。

 

一只小手滑进卡卡西的头发，拍了拍他。

 

鸣人向他靠近了一步，卡卡西的额头几乎触碰男孩的胸膛。他是如此瘦小。

 

卡卡西头发中的手抚下他的脸侧，勾住他的下巴。

 

他抬起头。

 

那双明亮的蓝眼睛在审视他，卡卡西感到脆弱，像是在被山中一族读取心灵。

 

男孩看到了什么？

 

卡卡西的诚实？

 

他的破碎？

 

他的绝望？

 

男孩的脸被一个细微而诚恳的微笑点亮。

 

“那么我会成为能令你骄傲的火影，和令你骄傲的学生。”

 

他的拇指抚摸卡卡西的下巴，卡卡西让自己靠向他的触碰，将控制权交到男孩手上，就那么一点点。

 

男孩的笑容暗淡下来。

 

卡卡西不应该这么做吗？男孩还不想接受他的忠诚吗？他不愿接受吗？什么——

 

男孩靠近他，他的手重新滑进卡卡西的头发，另一只手触碰卡卡西的背，把他轻轻拥进男孩的怀抱。

 

他身上有狼和墨水和阳光的味道。

 

卡卡西闭上眼睛。

 

“你是如此信任我，”男孩呢喃，“我想要对得起你的信任。但我不知道我是否值得。”

 

卡卡西将额头贴向他，“你值得，我的小王子。”

 

他刚刚是把话说出口了吗？他并不是有意的，或许他是有意的，或许——

 

男孩的胸膛因为笑意震颤，“一位王子，还是小王子，还是你的？行吧。”

 

卡卡西的双臂不受控制地环住了男孩的腰。

 

两人这样待了一会儿，鸣人用手指梳理卡卡西的头发，等待卡卡西重拾自己。

 

男孩首先退开，他不太情愿，手指停留在卡卡西脸侧。

 

松开他让卡卡西感到疼痛。

 

“明天早上见？”

 

“好的。”

 

“不要为了我准时到场。”

 

卡卡西胸中的另一块郁结解开了。那暗示的承诺： _我不会离开_ 和 _我不会强迫你改变_ ，让他感觉非常、非常快乐。

 

卡卡西笑了起来，瞬身离开。

 

-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-

 

他站在赤裸的墙面前，那里原先挂着一面镜子。

 

耻辱席卷着卡卡西，几乎让他窒息。

 

为了证明自己的价值变得如此软弱，向一个孩子屈服。

 

卡卡西用墙壁支撑自己，深深地吸气，

 

不是孩子，是未来的火影。优秀、善良、慷慨的未来火影。

 

只不过现在是个孩子。

 

他的双手紧握成拳，但卡卡西没有退缩。         

 

**——————————————**

 

当卡卡西到达第七训练场时，他的小王子正在大声争辩，朝小樱挥舞着筷子。佐助正对着他们俩摆臭脸。

 

“嘛，嘛，怎么都怎么有活力。”

 

男孩——鸣人。卡卡西需要开始叫他鸣人，无论这让他感到多古怪。不然他就会在他的队友面前叫他王子。

 

鸣人对他亮出笑容，表情明亮而真诚，“你迟到了，老师！”

 

他听上去被逗乐，甚至有些愉悦。卡卡西微笑起来。

 

“我得把一只小猫从树上解救下来。”他随意地说了个谎，知道他的小王子——知道鸣人不会相信他。

 

“老师，鸣人试图让我们先吃饭！”

 

“嘛，现在已经太迟了。”他举起两个铃铛。为这个队伍，他拿出了真正的铃铛，“想要成为下忍，你们必须拿到这些铃铛。这里只有两个铃铛，所以你们其中一个人就不得不回到学院去了。”他将铃铛别在腰带上，举起闹铃，“这个闹铃会在中午响起。你们必须在那之前拿到铃铛，没有铃铛的家伙不能吃午饭。”

 

他观察他的队伍，鸣人脸上若有所思，目光从铃铛看向闹钟，又看向卡卡西的脸。佐助眯起眼睛盯着铃铛。小樱瞥向佐助。

 

“如果你们想要成功，就必须带着杀死我的决心攻击我。”

 

“但是我们会伤害你的！”

 

鸣人笑出了声。

 

小樱揍了他一拳。

 

卡卡西制止了自己向那女孩儿甩苦无的冲动。

 

“笑什么！我们不能伤害老师！”

 

“没错，小樱。我们是下忍，就算是对付两打我们，卡卡西老师也能毫发无伤。”

 

“谢谢你的信任票，”卡卡西拖着嗓音，“如果你们打算继续浪费时间我也没意见……”

 

“你没有说开始！”

 

“唔？”卡卡西掏出自己的书阅读起来，“开始。”

 

佐助冲入灌木之中，以他的年纪，那速度可以说得上是令人影响深刻。

 

小樱就没那么快了。

 

鸣人伸了个懒腰，大喊：“影分身之术！”

 

上百个鸣人填满了空地。

 

卡卡西的呼吸没有停滞，但也差不多了。

 

他身后传来声音：“呐，老师？”

 

“唔？”

 

他听到金属碰撞的声音，便转身查看，并施了一个简单的幻术，隐藏自己的动作。

 

鸣人的一个影分身——又或是鸣人自己——举起了那个闹钟，用苦无敲了敲它的外壳。

 

“你说到闹钟响起为止，如果闹钟没有响呢？”

 

有些炫技的瞬身，幻术闪动，从鸣人手中偷回闹钟。

 

“你得先把它停下再说。”卡卡西眯着眼睛笑着回答。

 

鸣人皱起眉头，又耸了耸肩，“全面进攻！”

 

卡卡西不应如此轻松地解决这些影分身，他们的动作不是糟糕透顶、就是完全错误。

 

他的小王子不是说他没有有意隐藏自己的实力吗？现在又是怎么回事？

 

但接着影分身消失，佐助的豪火球向他袭来。

 

他尽量戏剧化地跟佐助打了一番，让下忍低估他的实力。

 

小樱陷入了幻术，她拥有解除幻术的实力，但却没有对应它的精神力。可惜。

 

更令人失望的是，鸣人没有出来帮助他的队友。

 

卡卡西拒绝怀疑他的小王子。

 

他制造了一个影分身来追踪鸣人，在男孩于森林中游荡时追随他的足迹。

 

没错，鸣人时常在死亡森林与狼群训练自己的追踪能力。

 

但卡卡西也跟他的犬群做同样的训练，并且有对付更加致命的敌人的经验和能力。

 

他的小王子会学到的。

 

“小樱？”

 

“鸣人！你在这里做什么？”

 

“找你。”他挨着小樱蹲下，看着她被埋的地方，“你知道我们该如何把你弄出来吗？”

 

小樱恼怒地叹了口气，“先把土松开，再拉我的肩膀。这里的泥土不是十分坚硬，我只是找不到支点。”

 

鸣人点了点头，并执行她的命令。

 

“我觉得我们应该合作。”他一边挖土一边说。

 

“你不能抢走佐助的铃铛！”

 

“我不——别在意。我的意思是，你真的觉得他能把我们送回学院去吗？下忍队伍总是由三人组成的。”

 

“他说他可以。他们或许会在测试通过之后重新调整队伍。”

 

“那井野的队伍怎么办？你知道他们是不会分开的。”

 

小樱的半个身子已经露在外面，她将自己从泥土中抽身，警惕地看着鸣人，“他们的测试可能不一样。”

 

“那就不太公平了。”

 

女孩皱起眉头。终于，终于她的脑子开始运转起来。虽然“公平”并不是忍者应该考虑的选项，但她还很年轻。

 

“好吧。就算我们必须一起通过或不通过，那要铃铛做什么？”

 

鸣人耸了耸肩，“不懂。或许剩下哪个藏在其他地方，我们必须仔细观察找出不显眼的东西还是什么的？我原来以为我们得先把闹钟停下，因为忍者的战斗从不公平。但是卡卡西的反应不太对。”

 

“让我们问问佐助把！他会想明白的！”

 

“呃，也行。但是我们已经浪费了一个半小时，我们必须快点。”

 

卡卡西跟着他们寻找他们的第三位队友。

 

完成测试并非这个测试的重点，但若他们能说服佐助加入他们的计划，卡卡西乐意为他们献上胜利。当然，他还得再吓唬吓唬他们。

 

佐助并没有接受他队友们的请求。

 

“但是如果你拿到了那蠢铃铛，却还是不通过怎么办！”

 

“闭嘴，吊车尾。”

 

卡卡西愉快地想像用宇智波自己印着家纹的衬衫闷死他的场景。

 

“佐助……我觉得鸣人这次是对的。只让两个人通过本身就说不太通，我们两个都不太明白为什么。但我相信你肯定知道答案，不是吗？”

 

噢，这招用得妙。

 

佐助眯起眼睛，开始考虑这个问题，就算只是为了证明自己的优越。

 

卡卡西怀疑那孤狼能想到“团队合作”这个答案，但他的答案必然能揭露他的心理状态。

 

“唔。”

 

“你想到了！我们该怎么做？”

 

“他说过我们需要 _那些_ 铃铛吗？”

 

鸣人叹了口气，“说过。‘想要成为下忍，你们必须拿到这些铃铛。这里只有两个铃铛。’这是他的原话，他同时也说我们其中有一个人必须回到学院去，所以或许他是在说谎？”

 

“如果规则不是真的，那测试又有什么用？这样什么都测不出来。”

 

“我们在浪费时间。”佐助嘀咕。

 

“或许这就是了？看我们如何应对压力和不可能完成的目标？”鸣人提议。

 

小樱点头，“那我们无论如何都必须试着抢到铃铛。但是就算我们抢到了，之后怎么办？”

 

鸣人轻笑，“就算我们抢到了，那也是他在让我们。所以真正的问题是，如果一个指导上忍给了一个三人队伍两枚铃铛，并表示‘有铃铛的人才能成为下忍’，这个队伍应该怎么做？”

 

“拒绝那两个铃铛。”佐助立刻回答。

 

“什么？那样我们就失败了！”

 

“不，他是对的，小樱。你听到我刚才说的状况了，显然指导上忍在试图让队伍内讧。”

 

“但是无视问题本身无法解决问题！”

 

“分享铃铛。”佐助说。

 

现在轮到鸣人问了，“什么？”

 

“他没有说‘有铃铛的人才能成为下忍’。他说的是‘想要成为下忍，你们必须拿到铃铛’。那两个铃铛不是拿来分的，如果两个人能分享一个铃铛，那么他们就都有铃铛了。”

 

垃圾逻辑，但是嘛，他们还年轻。

 

“所以现在我们要试着去抢铃铛，如果他把铃铛给了我们，小樱和我就去拿同一个，行吗？”

 

另外两人点了点头。

 

“我们还有不到一个小时，我们该怎么去抢？”

 

队伍懵逼地看着彼此。

 

鸣人叹了口气，“我们的合作经验完全不够扳倒一个上忍。”

 

“我们得试试！”

 

“走吧。”佐助从掩体中出来，径直跑向空地。

 

鸣人跟在他身后，小樱也跑动起来。

 

卡卡西轻松地抵挡他们的攻击，虽然到最后，鸣人和佐助似乎摸索出了某种攻击模式。然而鸣人的体术依然毫无指望。

 

闹钟响了起来。

 

“你们……”

 

三个人倒在地上喘气。

 

“都不及格！”

 

**——————————————**

 

看着未来火影打理花园让人感到卑微。

 

亲手将这种任务交给他的感觉很有趣。

 

听着平民抱怨“妖狐小鬼”让他怒火中烧。

 

**——————————————**

 

他的小王子在死亡森林中奔跑，十分乐意充分利用卡卡西在那星期交给他们的树上行走技巧。

 

男孩在一缕阳光中停下，卡卡西落在他身边。

 

“你不应该在不带狼群的情况下来这里。”

 

鸣人得意地笑了起来，“你不是在这儿吗？”

 

卡卡西揉了揉男孩的头发便离开了。

 

明朗、富有感染力的笑声一路追随着他。

 

**——————————————**

 

 

佐助和小樱已经离开，鸣人正对着一个训练假人皱眉头。

 

“我不知道有一种体术能用眼神杀死对手。”

 

男孩嗤笑，“那是你没有遇见对的人。他们叫这个‘眼神杀’，窍门是聚集所有的杀意。”

 

卡卡西靠在假人身上，“奇怪，我并不觉得很害怕。”

 

“我的杀意甚至吓唬不了一只猫。他们对把我的眼睛挖出来更有兴趣。”

 

“朵拉并不是猫中最好的代表。”

 

“你是对的，其他的猫让朵拉看起来温顺极了。”

 

卡卡西把他的书放好，“假人怎么冒犯你了？”

 

鸣人的目光从假人移到卡卡西身上，“你能检查一下我的范式吗？我觉得——我的意思是，我一边做一边纠正我，好吗？”

 

“当然，但或许学院的体术并不适合你。”

 

“那你可以在这之后给我提些建议，谢谢你，老师。”

 

鸣人无比耐心地接受卡卡西无休无止的纠正。

 

“我需要更多练习。”

 

“有一种更基于力量的范式，你或许会更感兴趣。”

 

男孩看向卡卡西，又看向地面，“你看到的可能不是我战斗能力最好的代表。”

 

卡卡西勉强地眯起眼睛微笑，“噢？”

 

“一开始我以为我只是不擅长体术，所以我尽力用其他来补偿，但是……”

 

卡卡西的天才并非浪得虚名，“我会杀了他们。”

 

“不，他们对其他学生来说是很好的老师。”

 

卡卡西不得不抑制自己的低吼，“至少把这件事告诉火影。”

 

“我会的。”鸣人同意，“你想在下次跟狼群训练的时候加入一些体术练习吗？我想要把他们融入更多的战斗方式里去……”

 

卡卡西让他的小王子转移了他的注意力。

 

**——————————————**

 

在又一次训练过后，小樱一如既往地揍完鸣人、追赶佐助。卡卡西手里拿着书靠在树上，等待他的小王子练习他全新的、颇有进步的体术，直到他筋疲力尽。

 

鸣人走近卡卡西栖息的大树，靠在他身上。

 

“让他们知道你的爷爷就是火影并不是什么难事。”卡卡西评论道。

 

男孩咕哝了一声，“就跟提起你在公式书上的词条一样容易。”

 

“嘛，嘛。没必要威胁呀。”卡卡西有些好笑地拒绝。

 

“只是在陈述事实。他们或许会不再抱怨训练的时长，并且更加专注？”

 

当然，男孩会想着帮助卡卡西。

 

“又或者他们会变得分心，并坚持让我改掉陋习。”

 

“也有可能。我一直试着不要太过刻意地隐瞒，但是。”

 

“但是？”

 

鸣人将脑袋埋在卡卡西的身侧，“我会疼。如果他们拒绝相信火影会在乎像我这样的人的话。”

 

“他们不认识真正的你。”卡卡西轻声安慰他。

 

他决定保持沉默。

**——————————————**

 

卡卡西只有一次不太小心，在前往波之国的路上，当他的队伍问他们是否应该继续时，他瞄了瞄鸣人。

 

孩子们什么都没注意到。鸣人微笑着，没有给他任何指示。

 

“程序。”后来他向卡卡西解释，“理论上，如果我给了你命令，就是在代理爷爷的位置，这会在任务报告里显示出来。我不应该在毫无缘由的情况下使用自己的权力。”

 

卡卡西点头表示明白，掩饰了自己彻头彻尾的震惊。

 

给予一个十二岁孩子火影的代理权。简直疯狂至极。

 

但并不令人意外，因为若是他真的发号施令，所有暗部都会服从。

 

**——————————————**

 

第十九训练场再次成为一匹白色巨狼的栖息地，她蜷在瘦小的男孩旁边。

 

卡卡西慢慢靠近，警惕地看着保护欲强盛的母狼。

 

她推了推鸣人，让他抬头。

 

卡卡西的腰被抱住，狼消失了。

 

“怎么了，我的小王子？”他用双臂松松地环住男孩。

 

鸣人的话语被闷得含糊不清。

 

“嗯？”

 

男孩后退了一步，像是受了惊吓，如果卡卡西松手，他或许会立刻离开。

 

他没有看向卡卡西的双眼。

 

卡卡西坐下，轻松地将男孩抱到自己的大腿上。

 

“鸣人？”

 

男孩把脸埋在卡卡西的肩膀上，“别恨我。”

 

卡卡西的心碎了，但他的身体丝毫没有显露自己的情绪。他用一只手轻柔地上下抚摸鸣人的脊背。

 

“我不恨你。”

 

鸣人颤抖着向他靠得更近。

 

“但你会的。”

 

“我不会。”

 

“所有人都恨我。”

 

“你的爷爷？”

 

鸣人没有回答。

 

“你爷爷不恨你。我不恨你。山猫和兔子不恨你。伊鲁卡不恨你。”

 

“没有人知道。”男孩低语。

 

恐惧攒住了卡卡西的胸口，“知道什么，鸣人？”

 

“你会恨我的。”

 

“我不会。”

 

“你不会再信任我。”

 

“我会。”

 

“你会告诉别人。”

 

“我不会。”

 

鸣人的双手紧紧抓着卡卡西的马甲。

 

“我的小王子，告诉我。”卡卡西将语句呼入鸣人的头发。

 

“是我。我就是妖狐。”

 

“水树在说谎，鸣人，你不是九尾。”

 

“但我 _是_ 。我从一开始就是，我们的意识交融，完全不可分割。”

 

鸣人的身体贴着他紧绷，卡卡西不敢动弹。

 

“我不恨你，鸣人。”

 

“但是我——我杀了他们。那么多人，我一直在做噩梦，我可以看见他们。我踩——踩在他们——”

 

“那不是你。”

 

“那是我。”男孩退开，对上卡卡西的视线，“我和妖狐彼此不同，但又融为一体。我就是妖狐。我就是，卡卡西。我——”他的眼中溢满泪水。

 

卡卡西抬手抹去他的眼泪，“好了。我不恨你。我相信你。我不会告诉任何人。没事的，我的小王子。”

 

这并不是没事，这完全不是“没事”。但无论鸣人说什么，卡卡西都只能看见这个捕获了暗部的心的耀眼男孩。他喜欢他的爷爷和他的通灵狼和木叶和拉面，他会成为火影，并为五大国带来和平。

 

鸣人仔细地观察着卡卡西，大大的蓝眼睛依然湿润。

 

“我不恨你，鸣人。就算你跟他们坦白，三代、伊鲁卡、山猫和兔子都不会恨你。我们了解你。”

 

男孩的呼吸加快，眼神闪避，似乎在寻找什么。

 

接着他的脸颊贴向卡卡西，脸侧对着眉毛，鼻子对着下巴，温暖透着面罩传来。

 

这让卡卡西心碎，鸣人唯一懂得表达喜爱的方式是模仿狼的动作。

 

卡卡西一手捧起鸣人的脸，让他仰起头，好在他的额头上印下一吻。

 

他把男孩拉起来，带他走到森林边缘。卡卡西靠着一棵树坐下，让他的小王子枕着他的大腿。

 

鸣人用一只手攒住卡卡西的上衣，渐渐沉入梦乡。

 

卡卡西一手拿着书，一手爱抚鸣人的头发。

 

**——————————————**

 

“什么吓到你了？”

 

鸣人把脑袋埋在卡卡西的大腿上。

 

“鸣人。”

 

“遇到了砂忍的人柱力。他不……像我，这没什么，没发生什么大事。但是……”

 

卡卡西轻轻用手指按向鸣人的太阳穴，男孩拱向他的手掌。

 

“我做了个噩梦，仅此而已。比往常更糟一点。”

 

噩梦不应该有“往常”。卡卡西无比渴望找到自来也让他 _解决_ 这个，但他已经发誓不告诉任何人，所以他不会说。虽然这已经开始让他感到愧疚。

 

鸣人直起身，一手放在卡卡西颈后支撑自己。

 

“我没事，卡卡西。”

 

“你不是没事。”

 

“确实，我不是没事。”鸣人同意道，“但我比往常糟不了多少，也比更糟要好得多。”

 

卡卡西点头，他想要结束这个话题，但是。“你——‘你就是妖狐’又是怎么回事？”

 

男孩耸肩，“一切。什么都不是。我没有非妖狐的自己来对比，我觉得我比正常人成熟得要更快，有更多的查克拉，或许要更聪明。我愈合得很快，并且很喜欢恶作剧。”他有些自负地坏笑起来。但接着鸣人垂下脑袋，靠向他，“如果让我能够成为一个好火影的东西都来自妖狐……”

 

“它们不是。就算是，那也是你的一部分。”

 

“但是——”

 

“你不会因为你很聪明当上火影，很多忍者都很聪明，包括我自己。”卡卡西吻了吻鸣人的头发，“你会成为火影，是因为你深爱木叶，你相信人们的力量，我从未见过有谁拥有比你更强的火之意志。你会成为火影是因为你在能敌人中发现潜在的同盟，你无比忠诚，并能激发别人的忠诚。你领导他人就像呼吸一样自然，”他顿了顿，“而且你很聪明。”

 

如他所料，男孩咯咯笑了起来，他的手臂在卡卡西身上收紧，“而且你会训练我。”

 

“是的。”

 

“并追随我？”

 

“直到天涯海角。”

**——————————————**

 

他的小王子跟犬冢待了一个月。这让他痛苦，但卡卡西是提出建议的人，鸣人是那么的兴奋。他丝毫没有考虑跟卡卡西的犬群一起训练。

 

取而代之地，卡卡西得训练佐助。

 

其实这男孩也不是特别糟糕。他已经不是一开始那个小鬼，虽然他的野心依然让人担忧。

 

但卡卡西知道鸣人总有一天会得到这匹孤狼的忠诚，而卡卡西也不允许弱小存在于他的王子的队伍中。

 

他们没日没夜、争分夺秒地训练。

 

卡卡西解除了自己的影分身，看到鸣人击垮宁次并教训了他一通，同时还赢得了那年轻人的认可。他满意地微笑起来。

 

卡卡西让佐助自己去对付砂忍的人柱力我爱罗，自己瞬身到鸣人身后，站在他的肩膀右侧。

 

阿斯玛挑起了眉毛，卡卡西飞快——又漫不经心地——纠正了自己的位置，站到男孩身边。

 

 “你好。”鸣人柔声问好。

 

“哟。”

 

男孩看起来有些……

 

“你应付宁次应付得很好。现在你拥有了下一代日向家两位强者的支持。”

 

那失落的神态消失不见，鸣人轻声笑了起来，“我不是故意的，你知道吗？”

 

“这就是为什么我非常佩服。”

 

卡卡西脑袋发轻，他的小王子感到沮丧，因为他以为卡卡西没有看到他的比赛。他渴望让卡卡西为他感到惊叹。

 

卡卡西决定要善用这份渴望。他不会让他的小王子为了一点赞美去跳火圈。

 

**——————————————**

 

三代死了。木叶安全了。我爱罗醒悟了。三代死了。

 

死亡森林太过空旷。

 

第十九训练场太过空旷。

 

卡卡西的公寓太过空旷。

 

慰灵碑太过拥挤。

 

鸣人的公寓太过安静。

 

卡卡西发现男孩站在料理台边，盯着一杯冷掉的杯面。

 

当卡卡西将他拉开时，男孩没有做出任何反应。卡卡西把他拉到沙发边，让他坐在自己的腿上。

 

卡卡西将鸣人的脑袋贴在自己的脖子边，把脸埋到男孩的头发里。

 

几分钟之后，男孩开始抽泣。

 

卡卡西已经流干了泪水，但他感觉他的小王子在为他们两个人流泪。

 

**——————————————**

 

卡卡西醒来时，身上压着温暖的重量。

 

他用手梳过他的小王子的头发。

 

拳头抓着他身侧的衣服。

 

“不准直视写轮眼，蠢老师。”

 

“遵从您的命令，王子。”

 

“你最好。”男孩咕哝着，没有把脑袋从卡卡西胸口移开。

 

“发生什么事了？”

 

“他们从你和凯那里逃开，追上了我——”卡卡西的拳头收紧，“嗷。”

 

“抱歉。”卡卡西呢喃着放开男孩的头发，按揉拉扯的位置，舒缓他的头皮。

 

“他们用幻术把自来也引开然后攻击了我，但佐助跟着他们，他袭击了鼬。他们俩分心的时候自来也回来阻止了他们，但佐助也陷入了昏迷。我们把他带回来之后不得不去说服婆婆——也就是纲手——回来帮我们。然后我为了赢跟她的赌约学会了螺旋丸，但接着大蛇丸和兜出现了所以我们又跟他们打了一场。他们最终逃走了，纲手跟我们回来治好了你和佐助，并且当上了火影。”

 

“你需要练习你的口头报告。”

 

他的肾被打了一下。“嗷。”

 

“报告又长又无聊。”

 

“但你却想成为火影。”

 

“报告又长又无聊又不可或缺。”

 

卡卡西笑了起来，感觉到鸣人对着他的胸口微笑。

 

“卡卡西？”

 

“哟。”

 

男孩憋住笑意，又打了他一下。

 

“鼬让你看到了什么？”

 

卡卡西拍了拍鸣人，好一阵没说话。男孩没有追问。

 

“我没法动弹，他捅了我一刀。”卡卡西毫无起伏地说，“我痊愈了，两个他各自捅了我一刀。我再次痊愈，四个他各自捅了我一刀。我再次痊愈，八个——”

 

“看着我。”

 

“——他各自捅了我一刀。我再次痊愈，更多——”

 

“看着我！”

 

卡卡西的一只眼睛看向鸣人的一双。卡卡西的呼吸依然平稳，丝毫没有显现出慌张。

 

男孩躺在他身上，捧着卡卡西的脑袋。

 

他什么时候移动的？

 

他们彼此对视。

 

卡卡西抬起一只手，捧着男孩的后脑勺。另一只手将鸣人的手按到他的脸侧。

 

“别离开我。”

 

“我不会的。”

 

“我需要你成为火影。”

 

“我会的。”

 

“我会训练你，你会打败他们。”

 

“好的。”

 

鸣人倾身吻了吻卡卡西的额头。

 

男孩红着脸退开。

 

卡卡西很高兴他把这个教给了鸣人。他哼了一声，不动声色地表达自己的愉快。

 

鸣人羞赧的笑容十分可爱。

 

**——————————————**

 

自来也想把他的小王子带走，两年，为了训练。

 

卡卡西想把那男人叛徒的头从他卑鄙的身体上扭下来。

 

“不。”

 

“鸣人，你没有谈判的余地。如果晓不知道你在哪，你就是安全的。”

 

“我们可以开一场隆重的告别仪式，然后让我待在这里跟暗部训练一段时间，自来也也可以参与，如果他想的话。”

 

纲手叹了口气，“我很抱歉，鸣人，我知道你不想离开你的朋友，但这是为了顾全大局。”

 

“为什么？把我丢到外面有什么好的？我在木叶最安全。”

 

“自来也需要旅行，你也必须跟他学习。”

 

“学习什么？我已经学会了螺旋丸，我觉得他也不会飞来神。”

 

“你忽略了蛤蟆通灵。”

 

鸣人皱起眉头，“这有设么关——噢，我没意识到……抱歉，婆婆，但是我不会通灵蛤蟆。我已经签订了通灵契约，他们是单向的。”

 

纲手眨了眨眼。

 

卡卡西感到一阵满足。

 

“什么？”

 

“我已经签订了契约。所以没有螺旋丸、没有蛤蟆。自来也还能教我什么？”

 

纲手恼怒起来，“很多东西。你必须走，这事儿已经定了，鸣人。”

 

卡卡西看到了鸣人对纲手的信任破碎的那个瞬间。他不知道纲手是否意识到了这一点。

 

“好吧，婆婆。对不起。我什么时候出发？”

 

从纲手脸上如释重负的表情来看，她并没有意识到。

 

“明天清晨之前。去收拾行李吧。”

 

“好的。再见。”

 

在纲手能反对之前，卡卡西已经跟着鸣人离开。

 

**——————————————**

 

男孩收拾行李的时候一直无视他，卡卡西并不在意。他知道他需要冷静一会儿。

 

在鸣人收拾完之后，四杯热腾腾的拉面正等着他。

 

卡卡西慢悠悠地吃掉了他的那杯，男孩则迫不及待地解决了剩下的三份。

 

他的小王子一次都没有抬头。

 

当他跟着鸣人来到他的床边时，他完全做好了安慰男孩的准备，但他发现自己被拥抱着，脸颊贴着鸣人的脖颈。

 

他知道自己应该好好当个真人泰迪熊，但是他的手指还是紧紧地按在鸣人的外套后侧。

 

他没有高声祈求他的小王子回到他身边，不要将他弃之不顾。

 

但鸣人似乎还是听见了，男孩用明显和微妙的方式，温柔地向他提供保证。

 

男孩在卡卡西之前入眠，但卡卡西没有离开。他聆听着鸣人的心跳，直到男孩的闹铃响起。

 

在离开时，鸣人亲吻了卡卡西的额头。

 

**——————————————**

 

只有犬群知道卡卡西在他的小王子离开两年后，如何在通往木叶外的道路上飞驰。只有犬群知道卡卡西在鸣人的公寓里度过的夜晚，跟他在自己公寓里度过的夜晚一样多。只有犬群知道卡卡西经常在夜色降临后于死亡森林中逗留，在树丛里逡巡。


	3. 归还

他的小王子已经不再小了。男孩变得修长强壮，走路的姿势里带着饿狼的味道。卡卡西思量男孩跟他的狼群一起待了多久。

 

男孩跟自来也找了个借口，接着跳到树上。

 

“你好。”

 

“哟。”

 

是卡卡西的臆想，还是鸣人确实站得太近？他的笑容里是不是藏了太多獠牙？

 

男孩的眼神瞥了瞥自来也，三忍继续往木叶的方向行走，“给你带了个礼物。”

 

“噢？”

 

“唔嗯，新的《亲热天堂》，现在仍未发行的版本。”

 

“跟作者一起旅行的福利。”

 

“身为编辑的福利。”

 

现在鸣人确实站得太近，太有攻击性。光彩夺目。完美。

 

“我没有给你准备礼物。”

 

“没事。”

 

鸣人的吐息落在他的皮肤上，卡卡西微微后退。

 

男孩停了下来，飞快地退开，他诱人的姿态瞬间消失，肩膀下垂，“对不起、对不起。我并不……对不起。我得——”

 

卡卡西飞快地转过他的王子的身体，把他按在树上。

 

他让自己的呼吸吹拂鸣人的脖子，一只手撑树，另一只手抓住鸣人的头发。

 

鸣人的手指扣着卡卡西的肩胛骨，把脑袋侧到一旁。

 

卡卡西的鼻子摩挲鸣人的动脉。

 

“想你。”男孩呢喃。

 

“你回来了”

 

“我答应过。”

 

“留下。”

 

“好的。”

 

“你不能。”

 

“我知道。”

 

“求你。”

 

“好的。”

 

“我的王子。”

 

“你的。”

 

“我是你的。”

 

“我的。”

 

“没错。”卡卡西说完在男孩脖子上落下一吻。他不再支撑自己，那只手潜入了鸣人的外套，抚摸他身上的网衣。

 

他张开双唇，再次亲吻他的王子的颈侧。隔着面罩的触感无法满足他。

 

“卡卡西。”

 

他哼了一声，不想干除了依偎男孩之外的任何事。

 

“卡西，求你。”

 

“任何事。”

 

“卡西。”

 

“你的。”

 

鸣人的身体向他拱起，美味地让他们贴合。

 

“鸣人！该走了！快下来，你这小子！”

 

男孩呜咽着拉扯卡卡西的头发，不愿让他离开。

 

卡卡西依然轻柔地放手，让他回到地面。

 

“我会在你的公寓等待我的礼物。”他对着鸣人的耳朵低语。

 

鸣人点了点头，看上去有些恍惚。

 

**——————————————**

 

他的王子在外面待到很晚，跟他的同龄人叙旧。

 

卡卡西在鸣人的公寓里踱步，压抑自己冲出去将男孩拖回来的渴望。

 

接着鸣人打开了门。

 

接着鸣人被抱起来按到床上，卡卡西舔吻撕咬他的脖子。

 

男孩笑得上气不接下气，“卡西。”

 

“鸣人。”

 

“我回来了。”

 

“欢迎回来。”卡卡西回答，他直起身脱掉自己的上衣和面罩。

 

鸣人用一只手按住了他的胸膛，卡卡西停下动作。

 

错误错误错误。他们不是这样的。卡卡西不应该这么干。他的小王子并不是像这样渴望他。

 

但鸣人的眼神柔软，嘴唇带着愉悦的笑容。

 

“慢一点，卡卡西。我不会离开。”

 

卡卡西没有移动。他会再次犯错，他不能——

 

鸣人按着他的脖子让他俯身，他们的嘴唇轻柔地贴在一起。

 

卡卡西用接下来的一个小时膜拜鸣人的嘴唇、脸庞、脖颈、锁骨和双手。

 

他的睡了几个月以来最安稳的一觉。

 

**——————————————**

 

“早餐就吃拉面？”

 

“闭嘴。又不是说我有时间去购物！而且拉面放很久都不会过期。”

 

“那你还敢把它放进你身体里。”

 

鸣人对着热水壶摆了个臭脸，假装出被冒犯的样子。

 

卡卡西戴好了自己的面罩，轻手轻脚地靠近他，轻轻抚摸他的王子的身侧。

 

“你回来之后，对接下来有什么计划吗？”

 

“婆婆暗示说她已经有了想法。”鸣人平淡地回答。

 

卡卡西叹了口气，那女人还没有机会纠正自己的错误。她或许都没意识到自己犯了错。

 

“你有线索吗？”鸣人问。

 

“几个星期前，她曾经就一个队伍的编制咨询过我的意见。我注意到我们的战术名册上还有一个空缺的位置。”

 

男孩终于转头，抬眼看向卡卡西，“‘我们’？”

 

“我本人，小樱，还有，”卡卡西顿了顿，他该如何在不违法的情况下指代一位前暗部成员呢？“我的一个后辈。能力很好，但任务记录不多。有些古怪。”

 

他的王子尖锐地笑了。

 

“还有一个人。我不认识。没有任务记录。”

 

笑容变成了怒容，“我以为这件事已经清理干净了。”

 

“我有过……怀疑。”

 

鸣人转身面对他，虽然他们挨得很近，但他的神情严肃，“解释。”

 

卡卡西低下头，他不想对三代、对鸣人的爷爷落井下石。

 

一只手触碰了他的脸颊。

 

卡卡西看向鸣人，“对宇智波屠杀的处理有不符合程序的地方，三代目没有追究。”

 

男孩的眼神坚硬，“我以为他是因为我还太小，才不让我接触这件事。我不相信他会下这种命令，但是帮忙收拾首尾？有可能。”

 

卡卡西的表情肯定出卖了他。鸣人倾身靠近他，微笑起来。

 

“我们会想出办法的。秘密只能用来保护村子，不是拿来伤害它的村民的。”

 

卡卡西点头，他的王子是这么甜美善良，但言语中毫无谐谑之意。卡卡西的眼神落到了鸣人的嘴唇上，不知道自己能否再次亲吻他。

 

他显然可以。

**——————————————**

 

卡卡西立刻抽出自己的苦无。

 

鸣人不会无缘无故地将陌生人按在地上。

 

但纲手显然有不同意见，“鸣人，放开他。”

 

鸣人的眼神瞟向卡卡西，保证他会保持警惕。

 

那之后，他才松开了另外一个男孩。

 

如果这谨慎和毫无保留的敌意依然没有充分显露鸣人的不信任的话，那么纲手就真的太迟钝了。

 

“或许您能解释一下？”天藏——不，他现在是叫大和，对吧？——说道。

 

“鸣人，这是你的新队伍。你认识卡卡西和小樱，这位是大和，他将担任卡卡西的副手，这位则是佐井。”

 

鸣人咧开嘴，不动声色地用暗部的方式跟大和打了个招呼。

 

“现在，你能解释一下为什么你袭击了自己的队友吗？”

 

卡卡西被她的语气惹得有些烦躁，但他没有动作。为了以防万一，他的手里依然拿着苦无。

 

“我很抱歉，婆婆。今天早上我被一位不愿意透露姓名的忍者袭击了，虽然我觉得他不构成真正的威胁，所以没有追捕他，但在看到他出现在火影办公室后，我觉得我的反应情有可原，不是吗？”

 

噢，完全情有可原。卡卡西知道这个忍者的姓名，但还是想撕烂他的喉咙。

 

纲手的表情也不太好看，“佐井？”

 

“我想要看看我新队友的……能力。”

 

“你就不能问吗？”小樱质问。

 

佐井面无表情地看向她。

 

鸣人突然以极大地兴趣端详起佐井来，卡卡西发现自己对此感到担忧。

 

-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-

 

这一点都不合适。

 

大和在外面守夜，佐井就在隔壁的帐篷里，连着小樱的帐篷。

 

鸣人再次覆在他身上，卡卡西压抑自己的呻吟。

 

膜拜他的王子的身体很美好。

 

让他自己被欣赏则超乎他所有想象。

 

鸣人啃咬他的锁骨。

 

卡卡西的脑袋敲在地上，他转身露出自己的脖子，“咬我，求你，鸣，求你，神啊——”

 

他的声音被亲吻掩盖。

 

鸣人对着他的嘴唇呢喃，“我想要，卡西，再等会儿。等我们可以想多大声就多大声的时候。”

 

“求你。”

 

“我会的，卡西。你知道我会的。”

 

“想要你。”

 

“你拥有我。”

 

卡卡西拱起身体回应，但他们的节奏不再匆忙。

 

他们深深地品尝彼此。

 

**——————————————**

 

鸣人一直在看佐井，跟他交谈，无奈地看着他笑，赞美他的艺术。

 

卡卡西一边想要把那没感情的混蛋碎尸万段，一边想蜷在他的王子脚边请求不要被遗忘。

 

不过最主要地，卡卡西强迫自己集中精力完成任务。

 

**——————————————**

 

卡卡西之前说话的时候肯定有些太过严厉了，因为鸣人注意到事情有些不对。

 

他把卡卡西从队伍身边分开，藏在树丛中。

 

卡卡西假装冷漠地读书，感觉自己像个无理取闹的孩子。这本书还是鸣人送给他的。

 

“卡卡西？怎么了？”他的声音如此温柔，卡卡西几乎向他投降。可是那样太自私了，他不能将自己对关注力的需要强加在鸣人身上。

 

卡卡西在回答之前犹豫了太久，鸣人靠近他，拇指抚摸卡卡西的下巴。

 

他不受控制地贴向他的触碰，颤抖地吐气。

 

但他强迫自己退开。

 

鸣人把手放下。

 

他的王子严肃地命令道：“卡卡西，解释。”

 

卡卡西什么时候变得这么易碎了？

 

“我对佐井感到嫉妒，又或者说，我为你那么关注他感到嫉妒。当然，无论发生什么我都会为你效忠。我只是。我希望你不会停止……以现在的方式跟我相处。”

 

卡卡西放下书本，等待鸣人训斥他，责怪他在命悬一线的时候被这种小事分心。

 

然而他的王子按着他的脑袋，亲吻了他露在外面的眼睑。他低语：“蠢老师，我是你的。”鸣人让他们的额头靠在一起，“即使我没有看你，我也一直都在注意你。我做得到，我是个感知者。如果不是为了不扰乱我们的队伍，我永远都不会离开你身边。”

 

卡卡西想要欢庆，但是，“佐井？”

 

“他刚刚开始学习如何与人相处，我试图给他一些正确的信息，并鼓励他自己与人交往的欲望，让他丢掉他现在那个讨人厌的伪装。我觉得这开始起作用了。”

 

卡卡西没有亲吻他的王子。他想要亲吻他，每当男孩表现得像他终将成为的火影一样时他都想亲吻他。但这感觉有些贪婪，在承认自己的疑虑之后，还渴望亲吻。

 

鸣人就没有这种内疚感。

 

**——————————————**

 

在任务开始时于帐篷中偷来的时光像是半辈子以前的事，自从男孩知道卡卡西的感受后，他一直在给卡卡西那些 _眼神_ ，侧着脑袋，嘴角带着坏笑，舌头扫过嘴唇。

 

事情不止于眼神。鸣人抓住了一切能触碰卡卡西的机会，手指扫过卡卡西的手臂、脊背、肩膀、手腕、膝盖。

 

还有的时候，当别人看不见他们的时候，鸣人就会表现得稍微强势一点，而卡卡西面前突然就站着他的火影，给他下达那些疯狂的小命令——收拾柴火、清点补给、抛光武器——并赞美他的服从。

 

卡卡西总是很热衷于表达他对此举的认可，特别是当他们找到能够独处的空档时。

 

**——————————————**

他们终于能够独处，但卡卡西已经不再那么迫切地想要鸣人标记他，现在还没到时候。他的王子整个任务期间都在不断挑衅，卡卡西需要证明他即能接受也能给予。

 

他会做得更好。

 

鸣人笑着让自己被丢到床上。

 

这可不太行。

 

卡卡西扑到男孩身上，把他的手腕按在床头，几乎能让他感到疼痛。

 

不，不，不，不能伤害他的王子，不能这么做。这不是——

 

鸣人透过面罩咬了咬他的下唇，“怎么了？做事要有始有终。”男孩倒在床上，他的身体美丽地紧绷，“求你。”

 

卡卡西飞快地落下面罩，开始在他能触碰到的皮肤上创造使用牙齿和指甲的办法。

 

鸣人扭动、喘息，并尖叫了好几次。

 

**——————————————**

 

卡卡西被鸣人在睡梦中颤抖低吟的动静吵醒。那不是好动静。

 

他知道自己不能把男孩摇醒。

 

但是他不知道该怎么做，卡卡西从没有面对过别人的噩梦。

 

“鸣人？”

 

噩梦依然在继续。

 

卡卡西抚摸鸣人的手臂，希望这个不具威胁的动作是安全的。

 

鸣人呻吟着打了个冷战，身体蜷缩，靠向卡卡西。

 

他捏了捏鸣人的手臂。

 

他还是没醒。

 

在斗争了好一会儿之后，卡卡西通灵了老大。

 

噩梦在罗威纳犬的依偎中消散了。

 

**——————————————**

 

这一次，当卡卡西醒来时，他发现鸣人骑在他的胸口。

 

“早上好，卡西。”

 

“哟。”

 

“老大去买早餐了。”

 

“不吃拉面？”

 

他的王子夸张地叹了口气，“你知道我并不是总在吃拉面，对吧？”

 

“感谢你的牺牲。”

 

鸣人狡猾地笑了起来，“你今天有计划吗？”

 

“读书。睡觉。或许去跑个步。”

 

他的愉悦有些消散，“听上去不错。”男孩再次抬头，“不过，我们可以先吃完早餐？”

 

卡卡西用胳膊环住鸣人的脖子，把他拉下来亲吻。他想说他当然愿意一天都跟鸣人待在一起，但男孩急切的亲吻让他喘不过气。

 

最终，他把鸣人压在身下，咬了咬他的耳朵，停下他的动作。

 

他直起身子，“你今天想做什么，鸣人？”

 

男孩红着脸挣扎，目光游移，“不知道，不过我会找点事做的。”

 

卡卡西梳理鸣人的头发，轻轻扯了扯，“你想做什么，不是计划做什么。”

 

鸣人垂着睫毛抬眼看他，他几乎没控制住自己。

 

“呃，我想——我的意思是，我想去死亡森林里逛一逛？因为任务的缘故我一直都没去那里，我可以带着，呃，带着狼群，还有。”他别开视线。

 

卡卡西俯身向鸣人的耳朵呢喃：“我怎么能拒绝这样的请求呢？”

 

男孩被吓了一跳，他们的身体紧密贴合，“真的吗？我是说，你不必这么做。你跟我一起待了好几个星期了，不是吗？”

 

“我做了什么，让你觉得我想离开你？”卡卡西感到受伤，他和鸣人在一起是那么美好，他以为他的王子也一样这么觉得。

 

“没有！不是！卡西，我发誓！我不是这个意思，对不起，我——”

 

卡卡西再次亲吻他。鸣人的回应十分迫切，试图传达自己的歉意。

 

卡卡西结束亲吻，嘴唇拂过鸣人的脸颊。

 

“对不起，卡西，我不——”

 

“没事的，鸣人，好了，没事。”

 

男孩的手指抓着卡卡西大腿上的布料，表面他并不觉得自己没事，但卡卡西觉得他要给他的王子一些时间冷静下来。那个在木叶外面轻松又自信地对他发号施令的鸣人去哪了？

 

“好一点了？”

 

鸣人扭动身体，没有说话。

 

“我是你的，我的小王子。我不会离开。”

 

“我知道，卡西。”鸣人向他保证，但听上去依然有些慌张。

 

“我没有生气，鸣人，但你看上去并不‘知道’。”

 

“不！我知道！真的，我——”

 

卡卡西不得不再次打断他，这一次，鸣人允许自己放松下来。

 

“你知道我不会离开，但同时你却无法相信，嗯？”

 

鸣人悄声承认，“是——是的。”

 

卡卡西不知道男孩是否意识到，这与卡卡西对佐井的感觉有些相似。

 

他捧着鸣人的脸，用大拇指爱抚男孩的颧骨。

 

他很可爱，鸣人的眼睛闪到卡卡西身上，又害羞地移开。

 

可爱，但他的王子不必感到害羞。特别是在卡卡西面前。但鸣人用了几个星期来证明他对卡卡西的保证，卡卡西不知道他们下一次任务是什么时候，但显然，在任务中对他的服从不足以完全打消鸣人的疑虑。

 

“鸣人。”

 

“怎——怎么了？”

 

“我是你的。”

 

“好的。”

 

“你也是我的。”

 

“是的。”

 

“很好。”卡卡西慢慢将自己的重量压倒男孩身上，亲吻着鸣人的颈窝，“我会完成你想要的一切，鸣人。”他再次亲吻同一个地方，“你想要什么？”他用牙齿摩擦他的皮肤。

 

没错，他现在在引导鸣人。

 

但他知道这会对他有帮助。

 

“卡——卡卡西。”

 

 “你想要的一切，我的王子。”他对着男孩的颈侧回应。

 

“标记我？”

 

一如卡卡西曾经的请求。完美。

 

“这是你想要的吗？”

 

“是的。”

 

“妖狐会将它愈合。”

 

“求你。”

 

“标记？我们谈过这个。你确定吗？”

 

“是的，卡西，我想要，求你，求你，啊！”

 

将牙齿沉入他的王子的脖子感觉十分美好。卡卡西本来只是想咬他一下，让鸣人可以有所回味。但他的王子想要一个标记。

 

卡卡西在牙齿上汇聚查克拉，他从未实验过，但理论上行得通。

 

他并不打算咬太深，但鸣人猛地弓起脊背，他们触碰的感觉是那么完美——

 

卡卡西的名字从鸣人的唇间流出，低沉悠长地呻吟。

 

他的牙齿依然穿透着皮肤，他的嘴里全是铁腥味。卡卡西用手抚下鸣人的胯部，大拇指按在他的大腿缝上。

 

鸣人扭头，伸长脖子撕裂自己的皮肤。

 

那声低吼和猛地挺身完全是本能作怪。

 

鸣人甜美的惊叫让卡卡西压低身体。

 

鸣人尖声呻吟，他的双腿环住了卡卡西。

 

卡卡西总得把他放开。

 

但他真的不想。

 

卡卡西一边舔吻一边松口，将舌头贴在伤口上，让他们更为兴奋。

 

他的流血量稍微有些令人担忧。

 

但是他的王子似乎并不在意，而且欲火焚身，这让他放下心来。

 

伤口在卡卡西的注视下愈合，但在它完全闭合之前，鸣人按着卡卡西的脑袋，让他贴向他。

 

卡卡西接受他的邀请，又咬了男孩一口。

 

“卡卡西。是的。”

 

伤口再次愈合，但两组银色的伤痕留了下来，印在鸣人麦色的皮肤上。

 

老大勇敢地打断了他们，在他们吃早餐的时候，卡卡西看着鸣人的新伤疤变成消退成模糊银线。

 

当他手里没有东西的时候，鸣人总会去碰他的标记。

 

卡卡西把他拉到床上，用了一个小时认真地舔咬鸣人的胸膛和手臂，点燃男孩的身体，提醒他卡卡西在他脖子上的标记。虽然新的咬痕全都在几分钟之后就消失了。

 

卡卡西再次调换他们的位置，让鸣人趴在他的胸膛上。

 

“你今天想做什么，我的王子？”

 

鸣人抚摸着他的标记，“跟你和我们的狼群一起去死亡森林里跑步，然后在你睡午觉的时候去火影楼——你个老人家。然后再一起回来吃午餐。”

 

“感谢你能谅解我饱经风霜的身体。”

 

“今天早上是谁的身体饱经风霜啊？”

 

卡卡西挥了挥手，“我们换个地点怎么样？第十八训练场？”

 

鸣人挑起眉毛，“你觉得狼群会喜欢？”

 

“帕克有些想念那里了。”

 

“就连你的狗也是老人家。”

 

**——————————————**

 

他们解散了自己的狼群和犬群，开始一对一的打斗训练。

 

他们的队友会为两人对付彼此的凶狠程度感到震惊。

 

他们的训练场被炸得乱七八糟，泥土扬起又被踩平。

 

卡卡西被限制不能使用替身术，而鸣人一次只能使用十个影分身。

 

他们两个都没有严格遵守规则，但是嘿，他们可是忍者。

 

卡卡西最终用一个时机恰好的土流壁解决了鸣人，他把男孩按在地上，苦无对准他的喉咙。

 

“最后那一击太草率了。”

 

“我知道，但是我的空中支点超棒的。”

 

两个人都没有移动，他们依然处于兴奋状态。

 

他们从未在公共场合亲吻，虽然这里不完全是公共场合，只是个远离人烟的训练场。

 

卡卡西收起苦无，无论他脑子里有多少种想法，他都不会主动去做。他想要，但是他的王子想要吗？如果别人看见了他们，谣言肯定又会传遍大街小巷。所有人都会知道他属于鸣人，不过，大多非暗部成员或许都会以为是鸣人属于他。

 

两人逐渐冷静下来，他们彼此对视。

 

鸣人拉开外套的拉链，刚刚好露出他的标记。

 

这有点太火辣了。

 

卡卡西不知道男孩在想什么。

 

“脱掉上衣，卡西，连面罩一起。”

 

他的心跳突然开始加速。亲吻是一回事，在外面暴露他的脸？他的王子不会这样要求的他的，不是吗？

 

鸣人坚定地看着他，告诉他他确实是这样要求的。

 

卡卡西跪在地上，他犹豫了一会，但还是迅速脱掉了自己的上衣和面罩。

 

阳光猛烈，但他还是打了个冷战。

 

鸣人将卡卡西拉下来，拇指按在他的下巴上，让卡卡西的脑袋上扬。

 

鸣人开始吮吸他的颈侧，卡卡西用手臂支撑自己。

 

有好几次，男孩停下来，将自己的牙齿按在卡卡西皮肤上。或许是在寻找适合的位置。

 

他的王子的犬牙如狐狸一般锐利，但没有刺破他的皮肤。

 

鸣人退开，躺在地上，“卡卡西。”

 

卡卡西不得不深吸了一口气，让自己回过神，才回答道：“鸣人。”

 

“你想要我标记你吗？”鸣人的声音有些微妙的好奇、自信、或许还有些揶揄。

 

卡卡西打了个冷战，将自己按向身下的男孩，“好的，神啊，好的。”

 

鸣人哼了一声，再次亲吻卡卡西的脖颈，让卡卡西再次呻吟，身体紧绷。

 

他的男孩想让他开口祈求吗？卡卡西对此感到犹豫，他会在激情十分、或为了某些小事祈求，但是这个证明他的王子对他的渴望的标记？

 

鸣人没有让他继续感到疑虑，他拉下卡卡西，亲吻他的嘴唇，“我有个想法。你想要它在你的手腕上吗？我知道你不喜欢掀开你的面罩。”

 

噢。噢。当然，他的王子只是在为卡卡西考虑。男孩甚至只在强调他想要卡卡西看见自己的标记，而不是给别人炫耀。虽然卡卡西很乐意炫耀，然而，鸣人并没有展示自己的标记。或许这是只属于他们的？卡卡西不想选择错误。

 

在他考虑的时候，他享受亲吻鸣人的感觉。

 

“手腕。”他最终回答，无论是否与人分享，卡卡西都想要更容易地看到自己的标记。并触碰它。看着他的王子不假思索地触碰自己的标记，在他们的训练中已经变成了极为让人分心的事。

 

“我猜你其实不用把衣服脱下来，嗯？”鸣人说着，卡卡西伸手去拉他的面罩，但鸣人制止了他的动作。

 

卡卡西再次打了个冷战，“鸣？”

 

“你现在不需要它，我不会让别人看见你的。”

 

卡卡西有些犹豫地点头，他不知道鸣人怎么能在卡卡西没注意的情况下保证这一点，但他没有质疑对方坚定的承诺。

 

鸣人松开卡卡西的脖子，把手伸到卡卡西左手下面，脱去他的手套，让他们十指交缠。

 

他将卡卡西的手背抬到自己面前亲吻，他的眼睛一直注视卡卡西。

 

接着鸣人收紧手指，翻过卡卡西的手，露出他的手腕。

 

暴露他的面孔只威胁他的隐私。

 

暴露他的脖子威胁他的生命。

 

暴露他手腕脆弱的关节，威胁一切代表卡卡西价值的东西，威胁他生命的本质。

 

他的王子咬了下去。

 

卡卡西在疼痛中吸气，那双长长的犬齿穿入他的皮肤。

 

他感觉到滚烫的查克拉在鸣人的牙齿间流淌，撕裂他的皮肤，跟卡卡西自己的查克拉交缠。

 

接着他松了口，鸣人甜蜜地舔舐自己的作品，“不要总是抠它，你的皮肤没有我的愈合能力。”

 

卡卡西惊异地盯着那流血的伤口。他的暗部纹身让他属于村子，但是这个。

 

他的王子很乐意被吻得说不出话。


	4. 生根

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者警告：我用“鬼混(screwing)”这个词来代表不是很PG-13的事情，如果你想的话可以自己找个替代词。未来我或许能够更顺畅地用脏话，但现在还是算了

04. 生根

他们的队伍正从营救一群被绑架的孩子的任务中返回，小樱注意到了异样，并开口询问。

“你的手怎么了，老师？”

卡卡西无辜又困惑地对她眨了眨眼，“唔？”

“你的手腕包着绷带。”

“我的腿也是。”卡卡西指出。

“但你腿上 _总_ 绑着绷带，”小樱喘了口气，“我是队里的医疗师，让我看看。”

卡卡西没有理她，继续读书。

咬痕留下的伤疤十分漂亮，但它依然很新，医疗忍术可以轻易地让它消失。

他绝对不会允许，卡卡西小心地活动、练习他的手腕，确保伤口会完美地愈合，但依然能留下显眼的疤痕。

或许对一个代表所有权的标记如此骄傲确实有些变态，但是嘿，暗部制服的设计也故意显露了他们的纹身。更何况，这个标记更多代表了忠诚，只不过在卡卡西脑中，忠诚和所有权的差别并不太大。谁叫他从小就接受了那一套“忍者工具”的教育理念呢。

**——————————————**

在队伍训练的时候，卡卡西注视着鸣人。他们好几个星期都没有领到有挑战性的任务，他能感觉出他的王子开始变得坐立难安。

跟狼群一起跑步奏效了几天。

在跑步之后跟鸣人上床也奏效了几天。

卡卡西怀疑他的坐立难安并非完全来自过剩的体力，而是无处安放的心绪。在三代死后，除暗部之外，几乎没有人知道鸣人在文书工作和行政管理中过于活跃的角色。

好几次，在纲手将鸣人支走的时候，卡卡西都听到火影的秘书们低声咒骂。

他怀疑那个女人甚至不知道鸣人曾经肩负多大的责任。

他的火影代理权依然奏效吗？

大和并不完全服从于鸣人，但他也并不经常向男孩直接下达命令。或许他也不知道。

佐井是前根的成员，所以他有意向他隐瞒真相。鸣人还需要时间赢取他的忠诚。

小樱一如既往地什么都没有察觉。

佐助现在在暗部服役，他或许已经知道他的前队友曾经扮演了什么角色。但就算如此，他也没有机会跟他们见面。

卡卡西应该找到山猫和兔子，看看他们是否还活着，并且是否愿意策划让他们的王子重回王位。

**——————————————**

 “他喜欢纲手，但并不信任他。”山猫说。她经常担任火影护卫的职位，所以能注意到这一点并不让人感到惊讶。

但是卡卡西必须进一步说明，“他的心不相信她，但是他知道她可以很好地领导木叶。如果他真的不相信她，他不会介意让别人知道他的地位。”

“你又怎么知道这个？你当他的队长只当了几个月，当他的老师的时间也只有不到半年吧？而且你甚至都不喜欢他。”

虽然卡卡西喜欢保持自己的神秘感，但眼前这两个人能够完全理解他的自豪。他翻起手腕，让他的手套下滑。两名暗部都没有忽略他的动作，但他们都没有理解那个半月形的伤痕是什么意思，他开口解释，“我很早就认识他了。”

山猫吹了声口哨，但兔子不屑地吐了口气，“跟他鬼混并不代表你拥有特权。”

在卡卡西动手前，山猫善意地敲了他一下，“那孩子宣示了他对卡卡西的所有权，你这傻蛋。恭喜你，前辈。”

兔子的姿势传达出了他带着面具的脸上无法传达的情绪——歉意和嫉妒。

“跟她说的一样。”

 “所以这意味着他依然想要那个位置？有些人产生了怀疑，猫说他依然想要，但是……”

“他想要。”卡卡西确认道，调整他的手套，“我们可以以此为理由让他重新回到火影楼里。”

“纲手还好说，但长老会就比较难搞了。三代当年是用了什么威逼利诱的方法，帮王子争取到他的位置的？”

卡卡西看向山猫，她侧着脑袋，似乎在回忆着什么，“我觉得他没有告诉他们。王子的名字没有在任何报告上出现，而我们也不会告密，所以。”

“但是那些值班中忍是不可能闭嘴的。”

“你们低估了他们摆脱文书工作的渴望，”卡卡西说，“伊鲁卡是那该死的学院里唯一真正教过他的人。”

兔子和山猫的身体都僵住了，空气中杀意浓厚。

卡卡西笑着，若无其事地补充，“没人说过吗？那些老师不是无视自己的职责，就是给了他错误的指导。他成为我的学生的时候，一点像样的体术都不会。”

虽然事情已经过去了三年，但君子复仇，十年不晚。

“我们晚点再处理这个。”山猫保证，“但是，好吧。王子的权力基本上就是密谋，长老会毫不知情。我们就不能让五代目也保持一无所知的状态吗？”

“王子不会允许的。”兔子反驳，“况且，如果没有五代目的允许，他甚至都不能接触值班中忍的工作。”

“所以我们得让五代目上船。”山猫嗤笑，“用酒贿赂她？”

他们一起笑了起来。

“静音是纲手的软肋，而她对鸣人很有好感。”

“我们可以开始向她暗示。”山猫同意。

“我会让大家知道的。”兔子说。三人就此道别。

**——————————————**

卡卡西正在用自己的舌头将鸣人拆碎，窗外响起一阵有规律的敲击声，预告山猫的到来。

鸣人抱怨着，手盲目地向地上搜寻，试图找到卡卡西的面罩。

卡卡西解除窗户上的陷阱，山猫就毫不犹豫地进入了公寓。暗部打量着床上的男孩，他刚刚开始恢复清醒。

“从你们俩弄出的声音来看，我还以为你至少脱掉了他的裤子。”山猫干巴巴地戏弄卡卡西，

鸣人哼了一声，“我本会让你挑战试试，但是他是我的。”

卡卡西坐在鸣人身后，亲吻男孩的肩膀，让他坐到自己的大腿上。他们的手指在鸣人赤裸的腹部上交缠。

“是什么让你在三更半夜来到这里呢，山猫？”

“静音告诉蟒蛇说纲手已经开始厌烦文书工作，说她甚至愿意让王子帮助他。蟒蛇说她只不过是在开玩笑，但是——”山猫移动了一下，表达“我们都知道人们的德行”。这些笑话中总藏着半分真实。

“所以你们确实在密谋让我回去。”鸣人嘀咕，“如果你们的方法行不通，我自己也有些主意。”

“我们不确定你会不会觉得我们的计划太迂回了。”卡卡西承认。

鸣人轻笑，“如果你们已经开始忘记我有多恐怖了的话，我猜我最好还是快点回去。”

山猫的姿态表达了她的喜悦和认可，“我们很期待与您再次合作，王子。”

“我也是。如果你能在接下来的几天里，派人来跟我说明我们的损失和新旧交替的情况，我会十分感激。”

“当然。”山猫回答，虽然这么做丝毫不合法。显然，她决定假设他依然保有自己的权力。

山猫没有马上离开。卡卡西对她抬起眉毛。

“我只想说一句，鸣人，我们很多人……对卡卡西前辈感到嫉妒。”

鸣人哼了一声，“再过几年，你们肩膀上的纹身也会属于我。”

山猫点了点头，立刻放松下来。

卡卡西暗自咒骂，所有的暗部都接受了相似的教育，让他们混淆忠诚和所有权的概念。

“你们要嫉妒的应该是这个。”鸣人补充，他侧着脑袋，抚摸卡卡西在他脖子上的咬痕。

山猫身体紧绷，显露出震惊。

卡卡西吮吻他的标记，防止自己发出满意的低吼。

“告诉蝙蝠开始让纲手不再抗拒让我帮助她的想法，最好不要以暗部的身份。如果熊还在的话，他也可以帮忙。”

“熊去年就退休了。”

“啊，好吧。他退役了吗？我应该去拜访他。谢谢你的报告。”他正式地说。

山猫点了点头，接着便消失了。

卡卡西制造出一个影分身来重新完善陷阱，他本人将鸣人按回床上。

他想要向他的王子表达自己的感激，他是那么直白地展现自己的所有权。

况且，一个聪明的上忍能用影分身做很多事。

**——————————————**

秋道丁座——“熊”，或者说上上任熊——正以极其失望的眼神看着卡卡西。

“其他人好像没什么意见。”卡卡西绷着脸，书拿在手里。

鸣人跟秋道和奈良的继承人待在厨房里，争吵午餐吃什么。

“他们在里面带了太久，不知道外面的世界是什么样子。而你，你六年前就退役了吧？”

卡卡西耸了耸肩，拒绝退缩。他并不感到羞耻，不再感到羞耻。但是对方也对自己的判断深信不疑。

“卡卡西。”

“丁座。”

“他跟我儿子一样大。”

“自三代目让他阅读第一份战场报告时，他就已经是成人了。”

丁座叹了口气，“如果这只关乎忠诚，就算是他们那种忠诚，我也只不过会叫你一声傻瓜，然后放过你。但你现在做的事情可比 _服从_ 过分得多，卡卡西。”

“我们真的要谈这个吗？”

“总有人得谈谈。天知道他们是不会说的。”

卡卡西翻了一页书，尽量让自己看起来无聊至极。

男人倾身靠近，“他才十五岁，而你已经快三十了，卡卡西，你不该跟他上床。”

卡卡西深深地、戏剧化地叹了口气。

“我们是忍者，我们两个都随时可能会死。年龄是无关的。”

 “或许。但你被他牵制，你会不顾一切地让他活下去，而他——”

“知道忍者会为村子牺牲，也知道火影的职责。如果我死了，他会想通的。如果我没死，他也不会永远都是十五岁。说完了吗？”

鸣人蹦进房间，从身后用手臂勾住卡卡西的脖子，“我们决定去吃拉面。”

“一乐？”

“丁次想要带我们去个新地方，而这个新地方将毫无疑问地不达标，然后我们就去一乐。”

卡卡西笑着蹭了蹭鸣人，就为了让秋道不舒服。

鸣人往后退了一步，一只手留在卡卡西的肩膀上。他看向丁座，冷静而威严地开口：“我很感谢你的担心，秋道桑。但是你的观点站不住脚，‘不应该’可不是什么完善的逻辑。如果你觉得我们的关系会在情感或精神上伤害彼此，那你应该拿出更充分的理由。”

丁座看起来有些反胃。

“还有，请记住人柱力的各项感知力都很敏感。我们下次再见。”

鸣人离开加入他的伙伴，卡卡西得意地站在原地，“他真是无与伦比，不是吗？”

“他确实很不一般。但是，借用他的话，你跟他的关系可能会伤害你们两人。你向这孩子倾注了一切，卡卡西，但他依然年轻冲动——若是他找到了别人，你该怎么办？而且从他的角度说，他虽然知道你会死，但他唯一失去过的人就是三代目，而他现在也逐渐到了那个年纪。”

卡卡西放下书本，对上丁座的视线，“如果他找到了别人，我依然会当他的左右手。但他不会，他是我的，就如我是他的，丁座。但如果我真的死了，他会拥有村子里所有忍者的爱。他依然会有伙伴，或者更多，如果他想的话。”

“对于一段不到四个月的关系，你非常有信心。”

卡卡西再次举起书本，没有回答。

“卡卡西，”丁座警告，“告诉我这段关系只有四个月。”

“我对孩子不感兴趣。”

“你刚刚说过你在他六岁的时候就将他视作成人了。”

卡卡西把书放到一旁，瞪着眼前的男人，他或许不该在一位家族领袖面前释放这么多杀意。

“你什么开始跟他鬼混的，卡卡西？”

卡卡西不确定自己是应该怒目而视还是瞬身离开，两个选项听上去都不错。但他开口：“这不关你的事，但我从未搞过他。”

丁座跌回自己的位置上，“别跟我说谎，山猫——”

“开了个我没有脱掉他的裤子的玩笑。我不想。我是他的，他是我的，我们不需要鬼混。”

“你是认真的。”男人说，听起来十分疑惑。

卡卡西再次举起书本，“我们或许会在未来尝试，但我们两个人都不是很感兴趣。”

“你是个健康的、处于一段关系中的三十岁男性，但你们，不做爱。”

“两个人在不鬼混的情况下可以做很多爱。我们只是没有把性器官囊括进去。”

丁座惊惧又不可置信地摇了摇头。

卡卡西站了起来，“感谢你的理解。让我们再也不要重复这次对话了。”

**——————————————**

暗部为鸣人即将回归变得十分活跃——在他们的支持下，这是早晚的事——大和在这时候接近了卡卡西。

“你是怎么习惯的？使唤王子让我感觉很不舒服。”

“所以你们确实还这么叫他。”卡卡西好笑地说，“做你一直在做的事情，如果你想的话，你也可以保持中立。但是我不会这么做，战场命令就是战场命令，我们依然是他的长官。”

大和点了点头，在小樱到达的时候他们离开彼此。鸣人紧随其后，佐井跟着他。

小樱没有注意到大和对鸣人更为严厉的态度，但佐井注意到了。

他没有点明，但在接下来的训练中一直仔细观察。

**——————————————**

“你和鸣人是一对。”在一个三天任务之后，佐井对着卡卡西宣布。

所有人都筋疲力尽，几乎没力气做出反应。

“老师和鸣人？我觉得你出现幻觉了，佐井。”小樱说。

鸣人瞄了一眼卡卡西。卡卡西微笑，让鸣人知道这一如既往地是他的选择。

“别理她，佐井。你是对的，你还观察到了什么？”

“嘿，什么？”小樱喊了起来，几乎立刻就清醒了。

佐井无视了她，“在没有下达命令的时候，队长和副队长都服从于你。副队长这么做的连贯性不如队长。许是因为他之前不知道你的级别。你是什么级别？”

“是啊，鸣人，”小樱气恼地说，“你是什么级别？”

这可能会打乱他们的计划，小樱跟纲手很亲近。

卡卡西决定让鸣人处理。

“他并不是不知道，只是这是很久以前的事了。我以前会帮三代目处理一些文书，所以我的通行级别高得离谱。因为我很快就要开始帮助婆婆，所以我的级别又开始生效了。”

“但是队长并没有这个问题。”

“确实。”

“你不打算解释。”

“抱歉，佐井。”

“谁说你要开始帮助纲手了？”小樱质问。

“所有人都知道她憎恨文书工作，我以前又经常帮忙，所以就算是顺便了，你懂吗？”

“ _我_ 可以帮忙，静音也可以。”

“你不打算当火影，”鸣人指出，“而且虽然静音很棒，她需要专注于医院的事务。”

“所以你觉得，就因为你有一天可能会成为火影，你就理所当然地应该帮忙？”

鸣人对她眨了眨眼睛，“我会成为火影，小樱。”他耐心地说，像是他不明白为什么小樱会质疑这个事实。

卡卡西挑起嘴角，他的王子开始学会他的幽默感了。

“随便吧。你和老师又是怎么回事？”她恳求地看向卡卡西。

卡卡西眯着眼对她笑。

小樱睁大了眼睛，“不！不行！老师！你跟这个傻瓜搅和什么！”

卡卡西笑着用一把苦无对准她的喉咙，“我之前放过你，是因为你什么都不知道，樱酱，但你不应该这样侮辱他。鸣人是个很棒的人，也是你未来的火影，你应该尊重他。”

大和身体紧绷，斜着眼打量卡卡西，知道自己对付他毫无胜算。

鸣人挥了挥手，卡卡西放下了自己的苦无，感到有些尴尬。他不应该反应这么激烈。

“抱歉，樱酱。”卡卡西撒谎以掩盖自己的真诚，“自从波之国之后，你就不是有意的了。”

“好——好吧。”小樱揉了揉自己的喉咙。

好几年前，她就已经学会不再说话不经大脑，但是卡卡西每天都不得不忍耐她对鸣人这份不尊敬。

佐井像是在把眼前发生的一切暗中记录在案。

“但是，说真的，你和鸣人？怎么发生的？”

卡卡西被她的好奇取悦，他以为非暗部人士都会如丁座一般反应。

“唔因为鸣酱真的超可爱——”

“闭嘴，卡西。”鸣人用手肘捅他的腹部。

“嗷，鸣！”

“你意识到他会从现在开始一直这样？”鸣人对小樱说。

她咧开了嘴，“看起来你们俩是天生一对。”

鸣人大笑起来，卡卡西继续半心半意地试图用拥抱淹没他。

**——————————————**

卡卡西正打算看看鸣人的皮肤会对微量雷电查克拉作出什么反应，窗户就被海豹打开了。

非常不幸地，鸣人的陷阱更多针对地是愤怒的平民，而不是八卦的暗部。

“你的报告时间应该在四十分钟后。”鸣人训斥。

海豹的肢体语言说：“我只是单纯地好奇。”

“他想看到我们鬼混。”卡卡西嘀咕着，在客人面前继续亲吻他的王子的脊椎。

“我可以向你确认：我们不鬼混。这不是新闻，现在快滚，我们忙着呢。”

海豹离开了。

卡卡西压向鸣人，将男孩的双腿困在自己的腿间，“你知道，我们可以，如果你想的话。”

鸣人抱怨起来，“我不想，你不想，我希望我们别再谈这个了。请继续你之前要做的事。”

卡卡西轻笑，然后服从。

**——————————————**

在上一个任务结束两天后，他们又接到了任务。

小樱似乎已经改变了想法，她现在看着鸣人和卡卡西，仿佛在期待着什么。

佐井，自然而然地，对此提出了疑问。

“她希望看到基佬亲热。”鸣人解释。

在解释了这具体代表了什么之后，佐井也开始期待地看着他们。

“我们在任务期间，”大和生无可恋地说，接着他又考虑起来，“你们没有在任务期间做过，是吧？”

鸣人笑了起来。

卡卡西装作无辜。

大和假装窒息。

**——————————————**

小樱，自以为隐蔽地，安排了与卡卡西单独谈话的时间。

“我觉得自己是个瞎子。”她说，“我之前从未注意，你看他的眼神。像是他的脑子里装着整个宇宙的答案，而他决定与你分享。”

卡卡西没有评论。

“你真的爱他，嗯？”

卡卡西继续假装她不存在。

小樱点了点头，仿佛听到了他的回答，“我为你们俩感到高兴。我虽然想要担任姐姐的角色，警告你不要让他伤心，但是我看得出来你不会这么做。所以就，不要让自己心碎，好吗？鸣人并不总是记得要对别人小心一点。”

虽然他想要替他的王子反驳，卡卡西还是点了点头，无法否认她的话语。有的时候，鸣人会太过注意未来而忘记当下。但卡卡西已经学会如何拉回他的注意力。

小樱碰了碰他的肩膀，便离开了。

**——————————————**

鸣人的双手十分有天赋。

卡卡西会如实告诉他，如果他的大脑还能正确地与自己的嘴巴沟通的话。

它不能。

鸣人的指甲抠入卡卡西的大腿后侧，让他打了个冷战。

他浑身上下都过于敏感。

“啊，那里！噢，就是那里，唔嗯。”

他的身体弹跳了一下。

“哦！是的，鸣！”

卡卡西瘫在鸣人的床上，除了回应他的王子的触碰，什么都干不了。

他决定再次尝试表达自己的赞美，“你——你。啊，你是。”

他的呼吸停滞，鸣人的舌头闪现，舔的位置恰到好处。

卡卡西不得不放弃说话，再次呻吟。

**——————————————**

下一个报告的是“乌鸦”。

卡卡西立刻认出了年轻人的头发，他知道鸣人也认出来了。

“五代目明天会找你，小樱跟她谈过了。”

鸣人点头，“还有谁知道？”

“蝙蝠第一个得到的消息，并且告诉了猎豹。到现在大多数人都听说了。”

“谢谢你。”

乌鸦鞠了个躬，但卡卡西抬起手。

“你找到你想要的力量了吗？”

乌鸦犹豫了一会，摘下自己的面具。

“还没有，”佐助承认，“但是我并不为自己看到的感到失望，我已经走了很远。”

“我们应该找个时间一起训练。”

“对，还要算上我！”

“你本来可以告诉我你是什么火影学徒的，吊车尾。”

鸣人红了脸，“我告诉过你我会成为火影！你不把我当真又不是我的错！”

卡卡西用手臂环住鸣人的脖子，把自己的书搭在他金色的头发里。

鸣人深吸了口气，“在跟我合作过之后，大多新人都能做出选择。但是我想当面问你，佐助，你会追随我吗？”

佐助跟鸣人对视，两人仿佛静止了呼吸。

鸣人傻笑起来，佐助消失了。

卡卡西依然搞不懂他们两个之前的羁绊。

“我猜那就算是肯定了？”

“是的。但比起山猫和兔子，他更像你。”

卡卡西收紧手掌，他应该已经不再嫉妒了。

“他不仅是个工具，你懂吗？并不是说其他人是，只是他们认为自己是工具。但佐助同样拥有我，他也明白这一点。”

“但不像我这样拥有你。”卡卡西对鸣人的耳边低吼，近乎疼痛地抓着他。

鸣人拱起身子，仿佛卡卡西在爱抚他，“没有人像你这样拥有我，卡西。”他侧开脑袋，向卡卡西展示他的脖子。

卡卡西愉快地拉下面罩，啃咬他的标记，吮吸鸣人的皮肤。

“啊，你是唯一见到我这样的人，卡西，没有别人，我是你的。”

卡卡西从善如流地把他压回床上。

他用身体困住鸣人，“而你，我的王子，没有人会像你这样拥有我。”

“没有人能取代你，卡西。我支配他们，但我拥有你。他们是我的，但是只有你 _属于_ 我。”

他的王子很乐意把卡卡西压在身下，重新宣告他的所有权。

**——————————————**

鸣人靠在树上冥想，卡卡西枕着他的脑袋。他们的手指交缠。

他的王子并没有太多闲暇时间，他在火影楼里有许多责任。

卡卡西并不真的在乎。

**——————————————**

显而易见地，在重新开始与木叶无休无止地文书工作进行拉锯战之后，鸣人的心态变得十分安定。

而安定的鸣人，显然，是致命的。

只用一击，他的王子就打败了卡卡西。

还好队伍知道他们的关系，因为在训练结束后，卡卡西不得不粗暴而急切地亲吻鸣人。

“被打败让你觉得性奋？”佐井问。

“只有对手是鸣人的时候。”卡卡西退开来回答。

神啊，他的王子无与伦比。

“我本来想叫你们去开房，但是我有点担心你们可能会在路上吓坏普通群众。”一个平静的声音讽刺道。

“佐助！你怎么来了！”小樱喊道。

“卡卡西约了跟我训练，但显然他有其他事情要忙。”

鸣人在亲吻中嘀咕了什么，挥了挥手，但没有停止。

卡卡西寻思他的队伍肯定是找到了别的事情来打发时间，让他能够继续毫无廉耻地与他的王子亲热，他们没有再被打扰，直到他的脑袋被拍了一下。

阿斯玛正对着他摆臭脸，红在不远处咯咯笑起来。

“嗨，阿斯玛桑！”鸣人欢快地问候，一点都不在意自己依然被圈在卡卡西怀里，看上去十分狼狈。

卡卡西毫无怨言。

“鸣人，你怎么就看上了这个变态？”

鸣人眨了眨眼，“你知道，我是自来也上两本书的校对。”

阿斯玛长叹一声。

“有人跟你们谈过年龄问题了吗？”红问。

“丁座桑说过了。”鸣人确认道。

“好极了。恭喜你们，我想要知道所有的细节。”

这次轮到卡卡西叹气了，鸣人欢快地蹦到红身边，一边走路一边像高中女生似的彼此窃窃私语。

“你相信那小鬼不会说什么让人尴尬的话？”

“他跟我一样注重隐私。你们来这有什么事吗？”

“凯在组织木叶十二的聚会，你的其他学生没有打断你们的勇气。”

“聪明的孩子。”

“你意识到他们跟你的小鬼年纪一样大。”

“从年龄上来说，是的。”卡卡西意有所指地看向阿斯玛。他的朋友似乎明白了，他们转移了话题，聊起最近的任务——至少是卡卡西能够“聊”到的程度。

在他们到达凯选择的烤肉店时，鸣人让卡卡西的手臂环住自己的肩膀。

卡卡西知道自己的眼中闪烁着纯粹的喜悦，就连阿斯玛也为他的表情变得柔和起来。

鸣人要向常规部队表明他的所有权。

卡卡西迫不及待地想要看到他们脸上的表情。

“鸣人！”李喊起来，“你来了！跟……卡卡西……桑……一起？”

谈话声戛然而止，木叶十二们盯着二人。

“我永远的对手！找到爱情是多么青春的事啊！”凯为他们解释了现状。

卡卡西笑了，他并不意外凯能比其他人了解得更多，虽然对方从未有过这种需要。

“你和……卡卡西桑。”山中一字一句地说。

“麻烦。”

日向家的女孩看上去有些心碎，她犬冢家的队友皱起了眉头。

他肯定早就知道了，奈良的继承人也多少猜到了一点。

天天看上去不太舒服。

日向宁次，在座唯一的上忍，在鸣人和卡卡西之间来回扫视，然后似乎决定自己赞同这桩婚事。卡卡西假装没有注意到年轻人眼中一闪而过的嫉妒和释然。

志乃和丁次继续开始彼此交谈。

唔，情况说不上太糟。

鸣人拉过卡卡西，飞快地吻了他一下，人们的吸气咳嗽和抱怨让他感觉好多了。

“等等，他们刚刚亲了嘴……但有人看见卡卡西桑的脸了吗？”

“什么鬼！”小樱哀嚎。

卡卡西跟着鸣人来到他的座位，坐到其他上忍旁边。

这感觉古怪地自然，在与自己的同僚交谈的同时看鸣人跟别人聊天。鸣人会偶尔催促他吃饭，而卡卡西则时不时地拉下面罩亲吻鸣人的脑袋。鸣人的手指一直跟卡卡西的交缠，停留在他的肩膀上。

在一开始的冲击过后，只有天天对他们的亲密表现得不太自然。或许是因为她的平民背景，李一直受到凯的影响，而小樱，嘛。

如果可以展示他们的伤痕就再好不过了，但是暗部之外的人并不太理解这项少见的传统。即使是在暗部之中，愿意冒险选择标记的人也更喜欢纹身。因为标记确实是冒险，如果他们的身份不慎暴露，一方必须相信另一方能够保护自己。

鸣人的同龄人开始三三两两地离开，但鸣人还留在原地，直到在场只剩下他、佐助和其他上忍。

卡卡西感觉到他的王子的姿态改变了，所以，他们要向别人介绍未来的火影了吗？

“佐助。”

“在。”

卡卡西不知道鸣人下了什么命令，但宇智波瞬身离开了。

“你不打算让大人们说些大人的话题吗，鸣人君？”阿斯玛半真半假地戏弄他。

“你长大了？”鸣人看上去十分震惊。

卡卡西幸灾乐祸地笑了，阿斯玛不太高兴，而凯毫无意外地开始歌颂青春。

鸣人给了凯一个喜爱的笑容，卡卡西感到一阵不同寻常地愉悦。凯在纲手的管理下并没有得到他应得的位置。

“你觉得你想再接受一个下忍队伍吗？”鸣人问。

红脸红了。

“当然，我说的是等你不那么忙了之后。”鸣人补充，卡卡西猜测他可能是闻到了她身上怀孕的味道，又或者是通过其他的线索猜出来的。

卡卡西依然不确定鸣人在那离开的两年中学了些什么。

“我想。”红承认，“他们在这个年纪非常可爱。”

“再来一轮D级任务我可能会死的。”阿斯玛抱怨。

凯宣布无法将他的青春热情传递给下一个队伍将是人类的犯罪。

“你呢，卡卡西？”红问。

“鸣酱不会这样对我的。”

“如果你继续叫我鸣酱，我可能会的。”

“为什么鸣人有决定权？”阿斯玛问。

“我在帮助婆婆完成文书工作，”鸣人得意洋洋地解释，“我只需要在正确的时候加入适当的文件……”

“嘛，鸣酱，不要滥用职权呀。”

“那也是因为你允许我的，卡西。”他亲了亲卡卡西的脸颊。

“你们俩真是可爱到恶心。”

“谢谢你，红桑，他这么干只是为了让阿斯玛桑和大和难受。”

阿斯玛的眉毛跳了一下。

“胡说！”

“鸣人。”佐助打断他们。

他们之间交流了什么，鸣人微笑起来，“谢谢，佐助，他一会儿过来？”

“是的。”

“让我来应付他。”

见证鸣人权威的姿态，阿斯玛困惑的表情几乎有些可笑。从他的不可置信来看，别人都看不出来他刚刚被告知鸣人在帮助完成火影的文书工作。

佐助侧了侧脑袋，鸣人笑了，佐助瞬身离开。

“你们俩真的很诡异。”卡卡西说。

“五十步笑百步。”阿斯玛说。

“你太凶了！鸣酱，救我！”

**——————————————**

纲手将卡卡西召到了她的办公室。

如果是任务分配，鸣人会事先警告他，所以卡卡西有一种世界末日的预感。

卡卡西没按点到，无精打采地，手里拿着《亲热天堂》。

自来也来了。

卡卡西用手中的书尊敬地向作者示意，但对方没有回应。

是的，世界末日的预感是正确的。

“我听到了一个传言。”纲手开口。

噢，世界末日到家门口了。

“据说，”自来也插嘴，“你在跟我的教子约会。”

“约会这个词有点微妙。”

纲手的脸色阴沉，“是吗？”

“它暗示了约会的存在。”

“所以你有更好的词吗？”自来也慷慨地说。

卡卡西想过这个，但却没有真正费心找到正确的词。有承诺的伴侣关系？但他们不是伴侣，并不是说他们之间不平等，但是卡卡西的位置是向鸣人效忠，其他所有的一切，到头来，都是干扰因素。

“承诺？”

他们沉默了一秒，纲手低声怒吼起来。

“向谁承诺？”

卡卡西朝她眨了眨眼，“鸣人。”

自来也朝他的队友挥了挥手，让她冷静下来。

“你们有注意安全吗？”

“我们是忍者。”

“你们做爱的时候，卡卡西。”

“噢，”卡卡西假装后知后觉，“为什么所有人都对我们的性生活感兴趣？”

“因为他才十五岁！”纲手高喊。

“他是成人了。”

卡卡西嫌恶自己的处境，他若想要平息她的怒火，只需要告诉他们他和鸣人没有在鬼混。鬼混和性爱是两个概念，他很享受跟鸣人做爱。他不愿让别人以为他没有性生活。

“卡卡西，”自来也冷静地说，“我们很在乎鸣人，我和纲手只想保证他的安全。”

“他可能是全木叶最安全的男人。”卡卡西诚实地回答，不仅卡卡西会为他献出生命，木叶最精英的忍者们都会这么做。而且鸣人自己就是个无情无尽的力量源，如果他不草率地在任务中冒险，鸣人或许能活很久。

这似乎让纲手冷静了下来，“那么，你对鸣人的意图到底是什么？”

卡卡西向鸣人效忠，向他成为火影并带来和平的梦想效忠。如果幸运的话，在他效忠的过程中，他能够留在鸣人身边。成为他的知己、导师、护卫和左右手。

“我想要留在他身边。”

“因此你必须跟他约会？”

“我们从来没有约会过。”卡卡西开始变得不耐烦了，鸣人肯定已经在大楼里感觉到他的查克拉了，不是吗？他控制自己的查克拉，让所有在观察的人都知道他感到不舒服，但并不需要紧急支援。

“开展浪漫关系，随你怎么说。你可以在不跟他鬼混的前提下留在他身边。”

自来也为她的用词拧起了脸，但没有纠正自己的队友。

有人敲了敲门。

感谢上帝和他细心的王子。

“哈啰，婆婆，好色仙人！”

“鸣人。”纲手微笑起来，“我们在讨论你和卡卡西的事情，听到你们没有在约会真是让人松了口气。”

鸣人眨了眨眼，“我还以为比起模糊的关系你会更喜欢约会呢！婆婆！没想到你这么开明！”

纲手满脸怒意，自来也大笑起来。

**——————————————**

卡卡西把鸣人绑在床上，让他挣扎弹动。

如此光彩照人。

他用手抚摸半裸的男人身侧，“如果他们看到现在的我们会说什么？”

鸣人上气不接下气地大笑，“你把我绑在这里，却在想他们？”

卡卡西哼了一声，舔舐鸣人的手肘内侧，“你是对的，这不会改变他们的想法。或许应该换你把我绑起来。”

“如果你这个月内还想看到这些绳子，你最好开始工作。”鸣人威胁他，但他的呻吟削弱了反击的力度。

“听令，我的王子。”

**——————————————**

“我能看看嘛？”大和问。

“嗯？”

“你知道，那个——”大和指了指他的手腕。

小樱和佐井就在几米开外，鸣人在外巡逻，不能怪卡卡西感到困惑。

但是，唔，他确实喜欢炫耀自己的标记。

卡卡西飞快地摘下手套，把手腕展示给大和看。

“那他的脖子上，他真的……？”

卡卡西愉快地点了点头。

“那是什么？”小樱插嘴。

她和佐井都凑过来看卡卡西手腕上的两道伤疤。

“这是咬痕吗？等等，这是你上次包扎的位置。你知道，我本来可以愈合它的！”

“我不想你这么做。”卡卡西告诉她。

“为什么你想留下一个伤口？”佐井问。

“在一些精英忍者中，这是个古老的传统。”大和解释，“这是个占有标记，有些人会选择纹身，或是烙印，咬痕则更加亲密一点。”

“‘占有’标记？”

“它象征某人属于那个给予标记的人。生命、忠诚、能力，你的存在本身都属于对方。这个所有权终其一生、并高于一切。”

卡卡西微笑着抚摸自己的伤疤。

“你很自豪，”小樱恍然大悟地说，“能够被这样标记。”

“极其。”

“属于某人跟成为村子的工具是相似的概念吗？”佐井问。

“在某种程度上，”卡卡西同意，“但总体来说，尤其是在木叶之外，作为‘工具’的忍者大多被要求放弃他们的个性，除非这项特质有利于促进他们的能力。但当某人标记别人的时候，他们接受了对方的一切，包括对方的性格。”

“所以鸣人必须忍受你的《亲热天堂》。”小樱打趣。

鸣人的手臂环住了卡卡西的脖子，“实际上，它非常有启发性。”他把脑袋埋在了卡卡西的头发里。

小樱红了脸，“抱歉，我还是没法想象你居然咬了老师。”

卡卡西感觉到鸣人的笑意，“我的牙齿非常尖利。”

**——————————————**

卡卡西几乎笑得喘不上气。

“你——你！你又不——！”

“怎么了，鸣？”

“你又不是被挠痒痒的那个！”

**——————————————**

乌鸦沉重地落到地上，喘着粗气，他们立刻终止了训练。

“团藏。山猫——”

他咳嗽起来，扶着自己的身侧。

“小樱，”鸣人说，“治疗他，让他有力气说话。”

“好——好的。佐助？”暗部飞快地挥了挥手，她没有再继续提问。

佐井僵直了一会儿，为了以防万一，大和已经移动到了他的身边。

“乌鸦，报告。”

“我们不知道发生了什么事。野兔报告说她和山猫在跟踪一个可疑人物，一个小时过后青蛙请求了支援。那个时候山猫已经牺牲了，野兔只说了‘团藏’这个词。青蛙、蝙蝠和我前去调查的时候，团藏的守卫攻击了我们。蝙蝠在抵挡他们，我来找了你，青蛙去找了纲手。”

鸣人瞄了一眼卡卡西，卡卡西浅浅地鞠了个躬，大和也做出同样的动作，并说：“听从您的命令，王子。”

“佐井，你忠于何处？”

“木叶。”

“我们都是木叶。”鸣人命令道。

小樱吸了口气，“鸣人——”

“我听从我的领队。”

“那就遵从鸣人的命令。”卡卡西严厉地说，“你想要我们做什么，王子？”

“团藏会试图隐藏自己，我们需要最好的队伍去追踪他。乌鸦，他往哪个方向去了？”

“东面，我们猜是往村子外面。”

“佐井？”

“那个方向有三个可能的地点，只有一处在墙外。”

“带我们过去。乌鸦，留一个通灵兽去找火影，替我们保持联络。”

“我可以向五代目派通灵兽。”

“可以。佐井，走吧。”

他们出发。

**——————————————**

卡卡西小队和乌鸦一起站在火影办公室里，只有小樱看上去左右为难。

鸣人站在中间，卡卡西在他右侧，乌鸦在左侧。

“想要解释你都做了些什么吗，混蛋小鬼？”

“利用仅用的信息中和对木叶的威胁。”鸣人冷静地说。

“你在危急时刻从我手下带走了我的忍者！”

小樱瑟缩了一下。

“我很抱歉，火影大人，这不是我原本的意图。”

“那你意图什么？”

“中和——”

“对木叶的威胁，是的，是的。这不能解释为什么我的暗部会听从你的命令！”

“这个我也……不清楚，婆婆。我假设他们想要让我了解情况，这样我就能做出反应。但是暗部总是最先忠于火影，他们应该来找你的。”

“她不是我们的火影。”乌鸦嘀咕，但在场的人都听到了。

“你说什么？”

“无意冒犯，纲手大人。鸣人才是三代目的继承人，大家都知道这件事。”

“三代目活着的时候你甚至不是上忍。”纲手怒吼。

“确实，但是我们前辈的忠诚对大多后辈来说就足够了。”乌鸦的脑袋往鸣人那边侧了侧，“与传说中的王子一起对抗根足以巩固这一点，并让别人也相信他。”

“‘传说中的王子’？”纲手质问。

“我们给他的昵称。”大和解释，“我不知道这是从哪来的，但是我们又不能叫他火影，‘鸣人大人’也太高调了。”

“所以你同意乌鸦的说法？”

大和脸色苍白，“某种程度上？我们知道鸣人还不是火影，而且通常来说大家都会服从你。但是我们之前也在王子的带领下行事，我们相信他能够帮我们渡过危机。而你，怎么说呢，你让中忍去完成暗部的工作。”

“这听起来像村里有另一个根。”纲手冰冷地说。

“不，”佐井反驳，“鸣人不是团藏。”

“他掌控着一群先忠于他、后忠于火影的精英忍者。”

大和恳求地看向卡卡西。

“他们忠于鸣人，是因为他们信任他。这在暗部中并不常见，”卡卡西说，“他们相信他的能力，能为保护村子做出最好的选择，并能够保护他们。三代目有意地培养了这份信任，他跟鸣人合作领导暗部。你也可以这么做，纲手大人。”

五代目审视他们，“小樱？介意发表你的意见吗？你也要展现你对这小鬼至死不渝的忠诚吗？”

小樱瞄了鸣人一眼，他温和地对她笑着。她直起了腰，“他是我的队友，师傅，我不觉得他是个叛徒，但他还不是我的火影。”

“还不是。”

小樱抖了抖。

“所有人，离开。我要单独跟鸣人谈一谈。”

大和、小樱和佐井慢吞吞地离开了。乌鸦等到他们离开之后摘下了面具。

“我不觉得你们两个理解单独的意思。”

“他们不会泄密的，婆婆。”鸣人安慰她，他走上前在她面前坐下，“让他们的过分保护欲发挥一会儿。如果你驱逐我，他们也会跟随我的。”

“剩下的暗部成员不会维护你吗？”

“或许会，如果我强迫他们选择的话。”鸣人承认，“但这会让他们大多数人都破碎不堪。山猫可能是唯一一个会直接违抗你的命令的，但她现在已经不在了。”

纲手叹了口气，“如果你成为叛忍，你打算做什么？”

鸣人靠在椅背上思考了一会儿，“我猜我们会去追击晓。虽然没有村子的支援，那会变得极其危险，但从另一个角度来说，作为第三方忍者，争取鼬的忠诚会变得更加容易。我觉得鬼鲛会选择跟他待在一起。这就给了我们比较强大的力量基础，去争取更多的同盟。我们行动的速度将由晓对此作出的回应决定。谁知道呢，或许一个新的忍者村将冉冉升起。”

“你很乐观。”

“当然。抱最好的希望，做最糟的打算。”

“你现在想让我怎么做呢，鸣人？我们已经看到了分裂的忠诚会带来什么后果？”

“就像佐井说的，我不是团藏。我的政策跟你十分相似，或许少一点严苛、多一些信任，但本质上还是相似的。我从来不需要直接将这些事情说清楚，所以暗部只会在形势不明朗的时候遵从我的命令，他们觉得尝试我的方法是可接受的风险。这也是你想要的，不是吗？然后等你准备退休之后，我就能接手，这样我们就不必为这个事情烦恼了。”

“那么在下次危机的时候呢？我不能让我的权威被削弱。”

卡卡西轻轻地清了清嗓子，但被无视了。

“卡卡西能说话吗？”鸣人立刻问道。

纲手挥手同意。

“除了今天的命令本身是鸣人下达的之外，并没有发生什么超乎寻常的事。如果你允许鸣人在紧急情况下拥有这项权力，那么你自己的权力也不会被削弱。”

“而常规部队会毫无意见？”

“鹿久会同意的。”鸣人指出，虽然这位前“蝙蝠”并不完全被鸣人迷得神魂颠倒，但他依然是忠诚的，“如果他能同意，丁座和亥一也会同意。所有的前暗部成员都不会有意见，凯会跟随卡卡西的选择，而阿斯玛和红也会跟随他们。这样的话，家族首领和上忍中都会有足够的支持者。”

“日向家不会同意的。”

鸣人眨了眨眼，“呃，你知道日足之前是‘兔子’，对吧？他基本上就是我的叔叔，我本来会说是哥哥，但是因为宁次，这样叫他有些奇怪。”

“你是认真的。”

“老头子确保我不会遇到任何阻力。拥有了所有忍者的支持，长老会也不得不让步。”

“那个狡猾的老头。”

“而他用了近乎十年的时间来教导我。”鸣人欢快地说。

“现在我明白为什么没有人反对你和旗木了。”

鸣人嗤笑，“一群窥淫癖。”

“我不需要知道这个。”佐助嘀咕。

“好吧，小鬼。回去休息吧，我们明天再讨论其他细节。”

**——————————————**

卡卡西看到鸣人被宁次用一只手堵在墙边，他抓着宁次的另一只手，跟他飞快地低语。

宁次放下自己按在墙上的手，摸了摸鸣人的脸颊，低声回应了什么。

卡卡西离开，假装自己什么都没看见。

当然，那天晚上鸣人注意到卡卡西比以往更加拘谨。他在准备晚饭的过程中停了下来，坐到他的伴侣的大腿上。

“卡西？”

卡卡西闭上眼睛，整理鸣人身上的气味，找到宁次留下的踪迹。他攒紧拳头。

“卡卡西？出什么事了？”

他的王子不会这么对他，他知道的。他知道一切都有合理的解释，但卡卡西不想听，鸣人允许宁次触碰他这件事本身就让他怒火中烧。卡卡西无法接受任何解释。

鸣人靠向他，把脑袋放到卡卡西的肩膀上，用手指安抚地抚摸卡卡西的胸膛。

卡卡西不想被安抚。

他无法拒绝他的王子。

卡卡西让自己抬起鸣人的脖子，亲吻他的王子的下巴。

“卡西，你得告诉我。”

“唔。”

“不，”鸣人退开，“卡卡西，我能感觉到你有多不高兴。告诉我怎么了。”

“我看到你和宁次了。在火影楼里。”

“噢，卡西。”鸣人吸了口气，“你知道我是你的。”

“你让他碰你了。”

鸣人的额头贴向卡卡西的，“我很抱歉，我有些犯傻。我想要温柔地拒绝他，但我不应该那么做。如果我知道你不喜欢这样，我是不会让他碰我的。”

“我想要生气。”

“你生气吗？”

“是的。对你、对宁次、和我自己。”

“你自己？是我搞砸了。”

“我不应该这么依赖你。如果你不想要我的，我可以。我应该。”

卡卡西无法继续，他轻轻地吻了吻鸣人。

鸣人再次亲吻他，然后退开，“如果我死了，你还能活下去吗？”

卡卡西全身的细胞都因拒绝这个想法而痉挛，但他咬紧牙关，“可以。”

“我很高兴。但我们还是不要先彼此一步死掉，好吗？或者离开彼此，或者改变想法，或是其他什么的。”

“我没有这个打算。”

“实际上，我打算避免这一切。”鸣人开了个玩笑，他抚摸着卡卡西的脸，脸上的笑容逐渐消失，“你想要知道我跟宁次之间究竟发生了什么吗？你可以对我生气、冲我大吼大叫。”

卡卡西想要当个好人并拒绝。“请。”

“好，不过先吃晚饭？这样我们之后就不用起床了？”

“好的。”

**——————————————**

在鸣人和佐助单独出任务的时候，自来也终于找上了卡卡西。

跟这老变态一起去泡温泉不是个好主意，但卡卡西必须承认，他很好奇鸣人的教父想说什么。

“想要一起看看栅栏后面的景色吗？鸣人不会知道的。”

“他会的。”卡卡西回答，他的王子非常聪明。

自来也脸上的坏笑消失了。

“他非常依赖你。”

“就好像我们处于一段彼此承诺的关系之中。噢，等等。”

“我知道，我知道，我没想棒打鸳鸯。我只想知道你多大程度上能影响他的决定，显然，他是下一任火影的候选人。”

“在你拉着他穿越整个大陆的时候，他没跟你说过吗？”

“当然，”自来也皱起眉头，“我以为他只是生性乐观。”

卡卡西等待着。

“他现在做的所有事中，有多少是你在幕后操纵？”

“他现在正在跟佐助执行任务，我猜他们都在使用我教给他们的技巧，如果这是你的问题。”

“你知道这不是。”

卡卡西叹了口气，“没有人在操纵鸣人，他才是那个让我们听从他的意志的人。我们只能庆幸他是个善良仁慈的独裁者。”

“我不相信你的。”

“我有点夸张了，但我的立场是一样的。”

“他才十五岁。”

“我爱罗已经是风影了。”

两个人沉默下来，卡卡西思索着如何让自来也别再插手。

“你知道标记占有的传统吗？”

自来也的脸色难看，“我知道你们干了什么。”

“你或许知道，但你不理解。这很正常，你们没有这种传统。”卡卡西翻起他的手背，向自来也展示那两道明显的伤疤，它上面还覆着另一层咬痕，“这象征着我属于鸣人，”他拍了拍自己的脖子，“鸣人在这里有一个相似的标记，象征他属于我。我在他身上的标记意味着我为他而存在，我为他的目标而工作，并以他的意志做出决定。这是一项极高的荣誉，标志我在他的目标和欲望之中占有一席之地。”他指向自己的手腕，“他给我的标记意味着他承认我忠于他，他的计划中囊括了我的绝对忠诚，他为我的行动和健康负责。暗部的纹身也有相似的意义，只不过没有这么极端，而他们的忠诚是属于村子的。”

卡卡西把手垂到水下。

“这听起来……比我听到的更不平衡。”

“我猜你以为它们代表浪漫纠葛。有些标记确实如此，但我们的不是。”

“那么，假如你打算背叛村子。根据你的说法，他必须为此负责？”

“如果我打算那么做的话，是的。因为如果我不是在按照他的命令行事，就是他无法保护我免受某个外部势力影响。”

自来也叹了口气，“这听起来很像大名的附属。”

“如果类比能帮助你理解的话。”

“你没有在操纵他，他在操纵你。”

卡卡西勾起嘴角，“更像是我自己在操纵自己符合他的期望。”

“你对木叶还保有任何忠诚吗？还是鸣人就是你的全部了？”

“我会为了鸣人抛弃木叶，但可以为了木叶抛弃其他一切。但鸣人已经被村子欺负了十多年，却依然对它忠诚，我并不觉得我们俩的利益是矛盾的。我相信佐助也是这么想的，你可以顺便跟纲手说一声。”

“佐助。你觉得他们俩之间有什么吗？”

“就算有，我也不会在他们俩没有同意的情况下告诉你。”卡卡西指出。当然，他也有过这样的怀疑。但那两个家伙的交流方式是眼神加纯精神力，卡卡西才是拥有低喃爱语和温柔触碰的那个。

“就算有。所以是没有咯？”自来也笑了起来，听起来有些嘲讽。

“你这是嫉妒的沉默吗？”

“不是。还有事吗？”

自来也再次变得严肃，“你在那群人中间接受了这个‘传统’。我不相信老头子能让鸣人也在他们中间待那么久，”

“他只需要找正确的忍者问些问题而已。”

“所以你并不确定？你怎么知道你们俩的想法是一致的？”

卡卡西没有回答他的问题，便离开了。

**——————————————**

鸣人在他身下挣扎，尖声吸气，“卡卡西，求你，噢神啊求你。”

卡卡西用手肘撑着自己，亲吻他在鸣人脖子上的标记。

“卡卡西！”鸣人弓起身，手指按进卡卡西的腹肌。

“结束了，我的鸣。”卡卡西的手指穿过鸣人汗湿的头发，“你还好吗？”

鸣人深吸了几口气，“很好，很好。我没事，”他再次挣扎，“别停。”

卡卡西轻笑，将体重撑在一只手上，另一只手爱抚鸣人赤裸的胸膛，并细密地亲吻他的王子的脸。

鸣人勉强恢复了意识，他抓住卡卡西的手腕，大拇指按进他的伤疤。卡卡西呻吟起来。

“你能想象如果婆婆听到你发出这样的声音会说什么吗？”男孩讥笑起来。

“为了我的理智着想，请不要再在性爱中间提及年长的女人了。”

“自来也或许会把它写进下一本书。”

“这不是更糟吗！”

鸣人大笑，然后亲吻卡卡西，直到他们再次沉溺于彼此，忘记周围的一切。

**END**

 


End file.
